


Yuratchka- Prostitute/Crime AU

by katsucki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bodyguard Otabek Altin, Comfort/Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crying, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Prostitution, Gun Violence, Hair Braiding, Human Trafficking, Long Hair, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, Organized Crime, Otabek is a policeman, POV Third Person, Police, Prostitution, Protective Otabek Altin, Tears, Yuri is a prostitute, Yuri is sold by his grandpa, crossdresser Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsucki/pseuds/katsucki
Summary: Yuri is a 17 year old prostitute who has to work in a brothel for 2 years now, against his will. When his grandpa couldn't afford taking care of Yuri and himself anymore, there seemed to be no other way out for him than selling Yuri, not knowing that his golden boy would end up as a prostitute.Otabek is a young policeman who turned 20 that year and has to investigate the brothel where Yuri works. Otabek feels bad for the beautiful guy that's locked up, having to have sex with tons of filthy drunk men a day and ends up getting feelings for him...Then, their life takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Sold (1)

Otabek opened the door and acted like he was just a normal client. He had to make sure that nobody would find out who he actually was and looked as emotionless as always, being determined not to expose his real personality. Everywhere he looked, he saw girls dancing on tables that looked red because of the light. The girls wore nothing but a bra and panties.

"Male or female?" The woman behind the desk asked Otabek and he looked her into her eyes. This woman didn't seem like a person who treated her workers right at all. Her heavy eye makeup and dark lipstick made her look like one of the creepiest people Otabek had ever met and behind all the makeup, a face was hidden that held more secrets than anyone could ever think of. Otabek and his colleagues all knew how bad this woman treated the people in her brothel.

"Ehm... Male." Otabek spoke and looked behind the woman. He saw someone he knew and knew that the plan worked out the way it was supposed to work out. They gave Otabek and his colleagues enough information to know what he had to do now.

"What's your taste? Thin, average or heavy?" The woman asked with a cold voice and Otabek was surprised that he even had to choose the weight of the person

"Thin." He quickly said before he even thought about it and the woman shouted 'Kotenok' and a thin, young looking boy with long, blonde hair walked down the stairs, wearing revealing clothing. Otabek knew enough Russian to know that meant 'kitten'. When he saw Otabek, he let out a sigh of relief because he wasn't as old as most of his clients and reached for Otabek's hand, looking at him with a forced smirk on his face. His eyes showed Otabek how he really felt.

The boy brought Otabek upstairs to a small room with red light and a bed in the middle of it. "So, what do you want naughty boy? I'm all yours." The guy asked and sat down on the bed, pulling Otabek with him while he tried to seduce him.

"I don't want to have sex with you." Otabek spoke and sat down on the side of the bed but the young prostitute pulled him on the bed again as he slowly moved his hands down Otabek's body.

"I know you want it. Don't be so shy." He said but actually, the boy rather left this place forever.

"I am not here to have sex with you. But I need to be careful before they find out who I really am. We need to be quiet." Otabek whispered and the boy's expression changed as he realized that the other guy really wasn't here to have sex with him.

"Why are you here then? Or is this just some weird kind of foreplay?" The younger male asked softly but also kinda annoyed and sat down next to the guy that he thought was his client first.

He came closer and looked the guy deeply into his eyes.

"If you are trying to play games with me here, you better get out asshole." The prostitute hissed.

"It's not foreplay. Look, I can identify myself. I am a policeman and we heard that they don't treat you right in this brothel. So we are here to ask you and the other workers how they treat you here. You can tell me anything." Otabek spoke as the boy's eyes widened, scared that they would punish him if he told the young policeman the truth. It wouldn't be the first time that they left some bruises on his body because he did something wrong.

The younger boy swallowed nervously.

"They... They treat me right. And also the others." He quietly explained and looked down at his hands in silence, trying not to tell the guy everything that really happened to him here.

"You don't seem happy at all. We are here to make it safer for you guys and you can tell me everything. It's my job you know. So let's start off with a question. What's your name?" Otabek asked and the boy looked up. He waited for a couple of seconds before he took a decision.

"Yuri." He said and his lip started to quiver when he said his real name for the first time in 2 years instead of his nickname. Yuri never showed his emotion and always acted like nothing could hurt him but that wasn't true. Behind his attitude, an insecure young boy hid himself.

"Where do you come from?" Otabek asked and looked at the boy next to him. He sure was beautiful, his skin looking so smooth, his blonde hair falling perfectly over his shoulders and his thin figure finished it. But the thing that Otabek found the prettiest about the boy were his bright green eyes. They looked strong, even while Otabek knew that this boy wasn't strong at all after what probably happened to him.

"I actually come from Moscow but I lived Saint Petersburg. I came here a couple of years ago." He spoke and closed his eyes, forcing himself not to shed a tear while that was harder than it seemed. Yuri was broken inside.

"Why did you go here?" Otabek continued as Yuri realized this was the hardest question to answer for him.

"I can really trust you right?" Yuri asked and the older man nodded.

"I used to be just.. A normal teen. I really liked figure skating and it seemed like I was going to be successful but then, my father and my mother both died. I moved in with my grandfather but we didn't have any money and at one point, he couldn't pay my coaching fees anymore. I stopped with skating but even when my grandpa didn't have to pay that anymore, he didn't have enough money. And then, one day... Some men arrived at our house. I thought they were going to take me back to Moscow to give me ballet classes but they didn't look like they were. They took me with them and they gave my grandpa money. I was sold by my own grandfather. The person I always trusted and looked up to..." Yuri spoke and fought against his tears

"Then, they brought me here. I was only 16 when I arrived here and I had to have sex the exact same day, even while I never did that before. It was my fucking 16th birthday. Of course, I was scared and I was so angry that I punched my first client. He told it to the hag that you met downstairs and she's stronger than you think. She totally beat me up and screamed at me. And if I do something wrong now, she beats me up. Every single time. And of course she hits everyone sometimes but it seems like she hates me the most. Because of my 'attitude'." Yuri spoke, bit on his lip and buried his face in his hands.

Otabek didn't know what he had to do and just looked at the boy next to him. He stood up and grabbed a bathrobe for him so he at least wasn't almost naked anymore. Otabek saw that Yuri had bruises on his upper thigh and his back but it seemed like those were from a couple of weeks ago.

"It feels good to have to chance to talk with someone without having sex. I just wanna leave this place." Yuri spoke without any sign of emotion in his voice but his eyes teared up once again.

"If you wanna cry, you just should. You can't hold all your sadness back forever." Otabek said as he tried not to show his emotion while he actually felt much pity when he listened to the boy's story. He never chose for this life.

"I am 17. Almost 18. Why would I cry..?" Yuri said and noticed his tears almost fell over the edges of his eyelids but tried his best not to. He was old enough to handle sadness and crying was just dumb.

"Because crying has nothing to do with age Yuri." Otabek spoke and when Yuri heard his own name he closed his eyes and felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks. It felt weak and dumb to cry but deep inside his heart he knew that he had the right to cry. Slowly, the tears turned into small sobs and Yuri saw everything that happened when he was 15 flashing in front of is eyes.

_"Soon, some people will come to our house. You said you wanted to improve your ballet skills right? They will bring you to Moscow. To train. " Yuri's grandpa said, knowing this was the worst thing he ever said in his whole life. He smiled but felt nothing but guilt._

Yuri had been grateful back then. He was happy that his grandpa wanted to pay him ballet lessons, even while he had to stop with skating for a while because he didn't have enough money.

But it was a lie.

He wasn't going to Moscow.

_He wanted the best for his grandson but he couldn't go on like this._

Yuri swallowed and tried to stop crying because he thought crying was weak but he noticed he couldn't stop thinking about what happened now he memories suddenly came up in his mind again.

_"Yuratchka... I am so sorry. So sorry." His grandpa said and looked into Yuri's eyes. He had been so proud of him._

_"Dedushka, what the fuck?" Yuri asked as his grandfather looked back at him with a guilty look on his face._

_"Watch your language. I am sorry but I need the money. I can't pay for both of us anymore. And now your parents aren't alive anymore..." Yuri's grandfather spoke as he wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek as he saw his grandson for the last time. Yuri never saw his grandpa cry before. He didn't even cry when his parents died._

_"Yuratchka... You are my grandson. I love you. And I am so sorry." His grandfather said once again and Yuri heard the doorbell ringing._

_"What are you talking about?" Yuri softly asked but his grdidn't reply and walked towards the door. Two men stood in the doorway and waited for Yuri to come with them._

_Yuri's grandpa embraced his scared grandson for the last time and whispered one last thing in his ear. It hurt him to do this but he had no choice and he was sure Yuri was strong enough to make it on his own. When Yuri was a baby, he never thought that he would give his grandson to some unknown people one day. He would have protected his grandson with everything he had but now, he had no choice._

_"Stay strong Yuri." He whispered into Yuri's ear and Yuri also teared up now. He cried, for the first time since he was an infant, he cried. The men in the doorway looked at Yuri's body and observed every part of it._

_"GRANDPA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Yuri yelled as one of the men grabbed him tightly. His grandfather just looked at his grandson and didn't even try to help him, knowing that he would receive the money soon._

_The other man gave his grandpa money. Enough money to live without any problems for months but even while Yuri realized his grandfather was getting a way better life now, his heart hurt like it never hurt before, realizing that there really was nobody who cared about him._

_He was sold by his own grandpa. His agape._

_Yuri looked at his grandfather with desperate eyes. He knew that some real bad things were going to happen to him now and he immediately felt homesick. There was no way for him to because a professional figure skater like he always wanted._

_"On pokhozh na devushku." One of the men said and walked towards a car with Yuri. The comment made Yuri extremely angry and he felt like he was boiling inside._

_"Otpusti menya!" Yuri screamed as he was pushed inside the car and heard that the doors locked when they were closed._

_The windows of the car were dark so nobody could see what they did to Yuri. He didn't even realize what was happening to him, so overwhelmed by what suddenly happened. His grandpa sold him?_

_"What are you guys going to do with me?" Yuri asked in English but nobody seemed to understand him._

_"Chto ty sobirayesh'sya delat' so mnoy?" Yuri asked, this time in Russian but again, nobody replied to him._

_What happened later, Yuri couldn't remember because he passed out._

_The next thing he remembered was that he woke up in the brothel, feeling humiliated and hurt._

Yuri's flashback was interrupted when Otabek warped his arm around him and Yuri looked the guy into his eyes.

"Can you visit me again? Just to talk? I feel so lonely sometimes. People only come here for my body and not for me..." Yuri asked and Otabek nodded.

"Tomorrow, same time. But I need to watch out that my colleagues don't find it out because we are not allowed to visit this place when we are not at work actually." Otabek explained and Yuri looked him into his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Before I forget, what's your name?" Yuri asked and Otabek waited a couple of seconds before he told him the truth. He wasn't allowed to interact with Yuri like this while at work but he was going to visit him tomorrow anyways.

"Otabek."

Yuri felt like the guy he just met was different from the other guys that came here. Of course he was, he didn't came here for the sex. But there was something else about Otabek that was different. Yuri tried to forget about it. He knew he wasn't allowed to fall for a client. And he just met him today. Maybe he wouldn't even visit him again. Nobody cared about him anyway.

 

Otabek left the brothel some minutes later but he couldn't stop thinking about what Yuri told him today. He was only 16 when he came here and now, almost three years later, he still was here, against his will.

It was late, almost midnight and Otabek was Yuri's last client tonight. He didn't have many clients and each day was a day living in fear because he never knew how many clients wanted to have sex with him. Today, he didn't have many clients. Including Otabek, which he didn't even had sex with, he had only 2 clients.

"How many clients did you have today?" The woman behind the desk that Yuri was so scared of asked. She had beaten him up for a couple of times now.

"Enough." Yuri answered but the woman wasn't pleased by Yuri's attitude and came closer.

"How many?" She hissed as Yuri realized that it was such a day again.

"Only 2..." He said at one point and immediately felt a shock in his face as he fell on the ground. He felt a harsh kick against his upper thigh.

"Only 2!?" She shouted and Yuri squeezed his eyes, making himself up for a second kick. Instead of that, she said something that Yuri found even worse. He rather got 20 punches in his face than this.

"Tomorrow, you are going to sit in the window." The woman hissed and Yuri glared at her. She knew how bad Yuri hated it to dance in front of the window, having to show himself to everyone outside. He was a boy but they always dressed him up like he was a girl which made him feel insecure. They treated him like he was an object instead of a person.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steak


	2. Thankful (2)

His arms moved around his body as he moved his hips, his hands slowly making their way down his legs. He kept repeating that while he tried not to make eye contact with the men looking at him. It was already dark outside so it was easier than earlier that day.

Damn. He just wanted to quit doing this. This was ridiculous.

The men outside looked at him with lustful eyes, some of them almost stared at him. But he was used to being looked at like that.

He was sure they didn't even know he was a guy though. With their drunk asses not even able to focus on who stood in front of them.

The girls around him didn't feel uncomfortable when Yuri stood next to them, dancing like this. They didn't really treat Yuri like a guy here. Yuri almost never talked with the other boys that worked here. He was just part of the girls now.

The only thing that reminded him that his gender was male was his voice and the fact that he only had to come downstairs when someone asked for a 'thin male person'. There weren't many people interested in someone like that so Yuri usually didn't have many clients, except for when he had to show himself like today. Yuri felt like they treated him as an object. A menu you could order and pick up at the next window.

"KOTENOK! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" The woman who owned the brothel screamed and Yuri sighed. He always got many more clients when he worked in front of the window. This was already his sixth client today and Yuri didn't feel well. Still, he had to go on. The boss didn't know what 'rest' meant. She only cared about the money.

Sex didn't have a meaning for Yuri. People saw sex as something that made them happy. It was a way to become closer with someone you truly loved but for Yuri, it was just torture.

But he wasn't going to show his pain to outside world.

When Yuri was done and gave the woman downstairs her money, he continued with his dance, moving his hips slowly as the soft music in the background played. When he looked up, he saw a face he recognized. He tried not to show his happiness because he was scared the girls would maybe get suspicious. He never smiled.

Otabek looked at Yuri through the window and saw the pain in his eyes. There was something special about Yuri's eyes. When they made eye contact, Otabek smiled a little and Yuri almost smiled but managed to control himself.

Yuri trusted most of the girls because they all had gone through the same as he did but maybe they thought that they would get a better reputation if they told the boss that Yuri had 'interactions' with clients that weren't allowed.

And oh, you dared not to break that rule.

Otabek told the woman the same thing as he did yesterday and heard her calling him by his nickname again. Yuri hated that nickname. Yuri also did the exact same thing as he did yesterday, acting like he tried to seduce Otabek, knowing that the older guy knew that he didn't actually want to have sex with him.

When he closed the door of his room, he sighed and closed his eyes. He was done for today. No more dancing. No more sex.

"I am so happy you are here again. At least I have someone I can trust now." Yuri spoke as he sat down next to Otabek and started to rant about everything that happened today.

"I had so many clients today. Every single part of my body hurts. I hate the window." He continued. Otabek gave him a soft smile and gave Yuri a small bag.

"I bought something for you. Because I thought you were maybe cold now it's winter and you are almost wearing no clothes." Otabek spoke and looked at the younger boy who looked back at him with a thankful look in his eyes. But he also seemed worried.

When Yuri looked inside the bag, he saw a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants. A gleam of happiness rushed through his body but he knew he couldn't keep them.

"I... Thank you. But I can't keep them. If she finds out I talk with you without having sex she will..." Yuri said as he realized he may had said too much.

Always keep your mouth shut.

"She will what?" Otabek asked and looked into Yuri's eyes that showed him how he really felt. Something was up with this boy. He tried to look stronger than he actually was, but his eyes spoke the truth.

"There are some things I can't tell you." Yuri said, hoping that Otabek would just forget about what he just said but of course, he didn't.

"Don't forget that I actually came her for my job. It would help us if you just told me everything." He said and Yuri realized that he had a bigger chance of escaping this place if he just told Otabek the truth. Yuri knew that there was a big chance that Otabek wouldn't be able to help him but still, he had to try.

"Promise me that she won't find out. And believe me, I'll kill you if she does."

"I promise."

"Fine... Listen, when we do something wrong, we get punished. Sometimes it's not that bad but when you break the rules, she beats you up in front of everyone that works here. Some people say she killed someone by hitting her but I don't believe them. Maybe, I just don't want to believe it." Yuri said as he stared at the wall, thinking about the last time he was punished by that hag.

"That's abuse. That's illegal you know?" Otabek said and for no reason, that reaction made Yuri angry. The 'you know' made him feel like he found him dumb.

"Of course I know. That I am a damn hooker doesn't mean I am dumb." Yuri hissed and almost immediately regretted what he just said. He finally found a person who wanted to listen to him and now, he was going to screw it already? No.

"I didn't mean it like that. Did she ever beat you?"

"She did. But not in front of everyone. She only does that when you really did something that's against the rules. She hits or kicks me sometimes when I don't have enough clients or when I am rude. But it's not a big deal..."

"When was the last time she did that?"

Yuri looked down at his upper thigh and saw the bruise he got yesterday after he was kicked.

"Yesterday." He said softly.

"I had only 2 clients yesterday... And she wants us to have at least 5 a day. You can't even imagine how hard living like this is." Yuri continued.

"There are only a couple of things I want to have. Things that every normal person has. I want freedom. I want decent food. I want clothes and I want a friend. That's all I am asking for." Yuri spoke as he closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying. He felt so worthless on moments like these. He could have been a professional skater by now instead of living like this.

Still, he wasn't angry with his grandpa. It wasn't his fault. He had no choice. They had nothing left to sell and maybe, he made the right decision. Yuri still loved his grandpa and he didn't want to blame him for what happened.

"I am scared that it will only get worse. I'll turn 18 in two weeks. And I heard that when I am 18... They will make me addicted to drugs so I don't wanna leave anymore. And I am scared." He spoke and took a deep breath.

He was really scared of what was going to happen to him in two weeks. Most of the people that worked here were young. Most of them weren't older than 16 or 17 but he knew that some of the older people were addicted to drugs. They couldn't function without that shit.

"I wanna help you. I really do but it's not that easy. If I tell my colleagues about all of this they will start to wonder how I know those things and they will find out I visited you." Otabek said and saw that the hopeful look that Yuri had the last minutes suddenly disappeared.

"But I will try." Otabek said and laid his hand on Yuri's. His hand felt warm and his fingers were slim.

It would feel so nice to hold his hand.

"You wanted a friend right? Well... Do you want me to be your friend?" Otabek asked and Yuri's heart started beating faster.

"Of course." Was his answer and he looked into his new friend's eyes and smiled. For the first time in years, he smiled again.

Yuri was beautiful when he smiled and Otabek felt something in his stomach.

Not yet Otabek. Not yet.

Yuri opened the bag that Otabek gave him once again and took off his lace top that covered his upper body. Otabek saw how skinny he was. Unhealthy skinny.

"Do you eat enough?" Otabek asked and saw that the younger boy quickly put on the shirt he gave him when he commented on his body. Yuri's body had always been slim but since he came here, he lost even more weight.

"One meal a day... I need to stay thin you know." Was all he said and also put on the sweatpants. He felt warm and immediately felt a little better.

"Thank you. They fit."

No wonder they fit. With a body like that you could fit in anything you tried on. Otabek felt bad for him. Yuri wasn't a bad person and he never chose for this life.

"But are you sure you wanna be friends with someone like me? I mean... I am just a cheap prostitute." Yuri said to change the subject.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have paid ₽2500 just to talk to you." Otabek said and Yuri sat next to him again. Yuri was thankful. Really thankful.

"Can I ask you something? Do you have a mobile phone or something? I just wanna know what I look like. We don't have mirrors and I didn't look at myself in years. We are not allowed to go outside." Yuri said and Otabek was kind of shocked when he heard that. He wasn't even allowed to go outside or look at himself?

"Yeah sure. Here." Otabek said and opened the camera of his phone.

Yuri just stared at the screen and didn't know what to say. He changed. He changed a lot. He looked so mature and his hair was so long. He never really noticed that. It scared him how much he changed. He didn't look bad, not at all, but still. The only reflection of himself he saw last two years was the reflection in the window of his room. In his mind, he looked different and it seemed like he was looking at a different person right now.

Almost in a reflex, Yuri hugged his friend and closed his eyes, forcing himself not to cry for the second time today. He didn't really know what to think of who he was right now.

Otabek decided just to hug Yuri back and he felt Yuri's spine though his skin. He really wasn't healthy.

"I will bring you food tomorrow. You need to eat more." Otabek said and Yuri felt good but also a little guilty because Otabek kept paying things for him.

"You don't have to. You already pay so much just to see me."

"I am a policeman Yuri. I have enough money. Don't worry." Otabek replied and stopped hugging him to look into his eyes. They were so beautiful.

"How old are you even?" Yuri asked as he observed Otabek's face. He didn't look old and he was handsome.

"20."

"And you already work at the police?"

"Hard work pays off." Otabek spoke and Yuri looked down at his hands and sighed.

"I wished my hard work payed off. Having sex with I-don't-know-how-many guys a day and not getting anything for that. I just wanna skate again. It was my passion. I was ready for my senior debut to start training professionally when I had to stop." Yuri bit on his lip and thought about the last time he skated, the day before he told his coaches he had to stop. He didn't tell them he was too poor to continue. He told them he fell and had to rest.

"Can you keep a secret?" Otabek asked and Yuri nodded.

"We have much evidence that the woman who owns this brothel treats you guys wrong. We talked with many people and I think we are able to get you guys out of here. But don't tell anyone about it. We aren't sure yet and it's a secret." Otabek said and Yuri's eyes started glowing when he realized he had some hope.

"Thank you Otabek. Thank you so much."

Otabek realized how late it was when he looked at the clock and said goodbye to his friend. He had to wake up early tomorrow but he didn't regret staying up late to visit Yuri.

"Thanks for the clothes. I'll wear them at night. And I'll make sure she won't find them." Yuri spoke and looked into his friends eyes for the last time that night.

"Thank you for tonight Yuri."


	3. Beautiful (3)

Yuri woke up, earlier than normally. He slept good that night, finally feeling a little warmer now he wore the clothes that Otabek bought him but he had to hide them before the owner would see them. He quickly undressed himself and hid his clothes under his pillow. Maybe it was also the lucky feeling inside that made him feel warmer. He had a friend.

It didn't take long before the boss's sharp voice yelled that they had to wake up. Yuri was hungry as always but he knew he wouldn't get anything else than a thin slice of bread and some water. They were starving him here but 'he had to stay thin'.

The bread was old and didn't have any spreads on it but Yuri was happy he at least got to eat something. Just when he wanted to take a bite, Yuri felt that someone poked his shoulder and he looked behind him.

"Today again. This seems to be the only way to make you get some clients." The woman spoke and looked right into Yuri's eyes with a stern look in her own eyes, making him not able to look away from her.

"I don't want to. It hurts. Everything hurts." Yuri spoke and glared back. He was sure about one thing, he wouldn't let himself get fucked by 5 filthy, drunk men again.

"When I say you are going to work behind that damn window, you are you hear me? I didn't pay ₽70000 for a 'beautiful boy' if nobody uses him." She spoke.

His grandpa sold him as a 'beautiful boy'...

Yuri couldn't control himself anymore. She saw him as a 'something' instead of a 'someone' and he didn't want that anymore. He wanted to be respected for one time.

"I said, I don't want to!"

Yuri punched and hit her right in her face, making her fall against the wall. Some other girls let out a gasp when they saw what Yuri did, not because they were shocked he hurt that hag but just because they knew that something even worse was going to happen to him now.

Yuri almost didn't realize what he had done until he saw the woman's cold eyes shooting fire. Ice cold flames.

Oh no. Fuck. Fuck.

"What... What was that Kotenok?" She said with a shaky voice, caused by her anger. She grabbed Yuri's hair and held it tightly. So tightly that tears formed in his eyes.

"T-That is not my name." Yuri whispered angrily through his pain.

"I bought you. Like a product. And you know what I do when products become useless right? I throw them away." She hissed and looked Yuri into his teary eyes before she slammed his face against the wall.

Yuri screamed in pain and felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

Don't cry. You can handle this.

"You hear me? You are just going to make your ugly, tiny, skinny body dance in front of all those people. And don't you dare to argue with me ever again." She said before she turned around and left Yuri and the girls in the room. Nobody said something about what just happened but they just continued to eat in total silence. Yuri's face burned and he could almost feel a bruise forming on his face.

You are my grandson. I love you. And I am so sorry. Stay strong Yuratchka...

Yuratchka... It had been a while since someone called him that. It had been a while since he felt like he was home.

Yuri quickly tied his hair up and finally took a bite of his food which he ate it in silence, trying to forget about the pain. This wouldn't be the only time today when he would get hurt.

But you know you have someone to lean on now...

When Yuri finished eating his breakfast, he suddenly felt that someone harshly grabbed his ponytail and he brought upstairs to his room. He was pushed inside and heard that the door was being locked but he didn't care. That meant that he wouldn't get any clients today. And he wouldn't get food anyway.

Hours passed and now he had nothing to do, Yuri noticed how hungry and sick he felt. Living like this was a hell. Everyone always wished for money and success but Yuri only dreamed of one thing.

Freedom.

Otabek looked into the window and didn't see Yuri like he did yesterday. He was happy because he knew how bad Yuri hated it. He opened the door and was almost blinded by all the bright red lights shining down on him.

"The same boy as yesterday please. I wanna compliment him. He does a really good job." Otabek lied, hoping that the woman behind the desk, which Yuri hated from the bottom of his heart, would act a little bit friendlier to him if she knew he did a good job.

She glared at Otabek with a curious look on her face. She didn't trust him. Nobody ever complimented on Yuri before and she didn't know why this guy was suddenly all over him.

Otabek hated that bitch now he knew what she did to Yuri and the other people.

"He is not available tonight. But we have many other people who will probably satisfy you too." The woman said. Otabek didn't want anyone else. He didn't want to have sex with anyone.

"I can wait until he is available. I rather don't want anyone else." Otabek said without showing any emotion and saw that her expression changed a little.

"Mister, we have better people than that little brat. He must have done a great job if you like him that much." She spoke, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"But I was satisfied with that little brat."

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll go upstairs and ask him if he's available now." She said and walked upstairs, towards Yuri's room. She unlocked the door and harshly pulled Yuri's arm when she saw he was sleeping.

"Someone's really keen on you and he wants to see you right now. You have a regular client now, don't screw it."

It took Yuri a while to realize what she meant since he just woke up but when he did, his heart started pounding in his chest. He didn't want one of those drunk assholes to visit him every day. He was alert and ready to punch if he had to. He wouldn't let anyone do something to him today.

He heard footsteps and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar face.

"Oh... It's you." Yuri softly said and sat up.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Otabek asked and now he was able the look at Yuri's face, he saw a huge bruise on it that he didn't have yesterday.

"I am! Of course I am! But I thought you were some drunk guy or something."

"Who did that to your face?" Otabek asked quietly as he sat down next to Yuri. He gently touched the purple skin around Yuri's eye and he could imagine how bad that thing hurt.

"She slammed my face against the wall. But it's no big deal. Really. I'm used to things like these." Yuri said with a slightly trembling voice.

Stay strong Yuratchka.

"Why?"

"I punched her. But she wanted me to sell my fucking body again. And I didn't want to." Yuri said and suddenly grabbed Otabek's hands.

"You will get me out of here right?" He asked as he bit on his lip and looked at Otabek with big eyes that slowly started to fill themselves with tears.

Crying is weak. Stay strong.

"I miss everything. I wanna go back to Saint Petersburg. I miss the smallest things you know? Stupid things which I never thought of that I would miss them."

"Like what?"

Don't cry.

"Everything. Skating. Mila with her stupid boy talk. Victor with his shit about that Japanese boy he met on a banquet. And he was going to coach me... The exercises, the ballet classes. And I miss grandpa. It really isn't his fault. He didn't know they were going to let me work as a prostitute. I just miss my old life..." Yuri said

"I will try everything to save you."

"Before I turn 18?"

"I... I can't promise anything." Otabek softly said and now noticed that he was still holding Yuri's hands.

So fragile. So beautiful.

"How long can you stay tonight? I slept all day so I'm not tired you know." Yuri asked and Otabek smirked.

"I have a day off tomorrow. So I can stay as long as you want me to." He replied and Yuri let his hands go and stood up.

"We close around 2 at night. I didn't get ready to go to bed yet. So I'll be back in a second." Yuri spoke as he grabbed his clothes that laid under his pillow before he opened the small drawer of his nightstand and pulled out his hair brush.

"I can do that for you if you want?" Otabek said softly, looking at the brush clutched in his friend's hand.

"I can do it myself too." He said and felt his cheeks started to flush red.

Don't you dare to ever fall for a client.

"I want to do it for you. Here, sit in front of me." Otabek offered once again and this time, Yuri nodded in agreement.

He dressed himself up before he sat in front of Otabek's with his legs crossed and gave his friend his hair brush.

Otabek slowly moved the brush through Yuri's golden hair as he was surprised by how soft it was, even while he probably didn't have the chance to take care of it.

So soft. So long. So beautiful.

His fingers ran through every lock he brushed to make sure that the smallest knots would be gone and Yuri enjoyed the sensation. He never thought that this would feel so nice.

"Damn, Yuri you are beautiful..." Otabek mumbled without realizing that he did. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what he just said and Yuri's jaw dropped and he felt he started blushing even more than he already did.

Don't Yuri. She will kill you.

But sometimes, you couldn't hide your emotions. Not even when you knew that there were people who wouldn't accept it out there. Though, Yuri never had a crush on anyone. He wasn't sure if this was that feeling he heard so many people talk about.

"Did you mean that..?" Yuri asked at one point. He started at his hands as he waited for Otabek's response and felt that he stopped brushing his hair.

"Of course. Did no one ever tell you that before then?" He replied and Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard they sold me as a 'beautiful boy' so I guess you are right." He said and smiled as he felt tears burning behind his eyes. He would come to the point where he would cry soon. But not tonight. Tonight was way too nice to screw up by crying.

Yuri felt that Otabek parted his hair into three sections as he started to braid it. Yuri felt special. It felt good to have someone that found him beautiful and nice by his side for a change and for the first time since he came here, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

"Otabek, I want you to promise me something."

"Hmm..?" Otabek replied, concentrated on his work but still able to listen to what Yuri was saying.

"Don't suddenly disappear. Please keep visiting me. I can pay the cover charge back once I am free again and-"

"You don't have to. You really don't have to. You are my friend right? I don't mind paying for the entry. I just wanna visit you because I like you as a person." He said and Yuri smiled, still enjoying the feeling of Otabek playing with his hair.

"Here, look. I'm done."

Yuri's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly held Otabek's phone in his hands and saw his own face. He still wasn't used to the way he looked but at least, puberty hit him the right way.

"Oh, I would almost forget it! I have food with me for you."

"Thank you." Was all Yuri said before he laid the bag filled with food that Otabek gave him next to him ok his bed and hugged him tightly.

"How did they call you in Russia?" Otabek asked and hugged Yuri back, but not as tightly as he hold him. He was scared to break him. He felt so skinny and weak.

Yuri didn't reply. If he would say that, he would maybe get too emotional. But he trusted Otabek and he didn't want to ruin the night so he told himself not to cry and said the truth.

"Yuratchka..."

"Beautiful. Just like you, Yura."

That moment, the door was opened and Yuri's eyes widened. He sat with his face towards the door, still hugging Otabek and grabbed Otabek's shirt tighter to let him know something was wrong.

Yuri was wearing his clothes and his hair brush and a bag of food laid in front of him.

He didn't have sex.

"Kotenok, what is this?"

 


	4. Learn a lesson (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be important throughout the whole story! Try to remember as much as you can ;)

"We... Uh..." Yuri wasn't able to find the right words, way too scared for the following minutes.

"It's foreplay..? Can we now please continue? And I paid for this. I would love to have some privacy." Otabek said and Yuri was thankful he helped him out. Now all he hoped was that the woman would leave them alone to have 'sex'.

"People's desires are getting weirder with the day. Braiding his hair and having a nice conversation as foreplay? I don't trust it. Can you please come with me for a second Kitten? I wanna have a small talk with you. Don't worry mister, we will be right back." She spoke with a smirk on her face and took Yuri with her.

Otabek knew that something was going to happen to him right now but he couldn't help him. Otherwise she would find out that Yuri told him about what she did to him.

"So... Who is that? Do you know him? And answer me." Yuri's owner said when she took him to her room. All the rooms here looked the same with that awful red lighting.

Yuri's eye fell on some papers on her desk. He immediately saw his own name and knew something was up.

Yuri Plisetsky  
16/17/18 years old  
Male/Female  
Sold on February 15  
Will be picked up on February 17th, 00:00.

Yuri's heart started pounding in his chest. She sold him? He was sold again? And they were going to pick him up in half an hour?

"He is just a client."

"I don't like to be lied to. If you don't tell me the truth, you know what will happen."

"He is my friend."

"Now, do you have any... Feelings for him? A little crush? Tell me the truth." She said and Yuri looked at him hands.

"I do. I just like him. Don't tell him about it please."

"He seems to like you a lot too. For a change. But you know the rule. You can't fall for clients darling. And I am very, very angry with you." She spoke as she placed Yuri in a chair.

"Now we are going to have a good talk young man." She said and reached over to her drawer, filled with the weirdest things that people could use here. He didn't even want to know what exactly was inside there.

She grabbed a rope and tied Yuri's hands together as she kneeled down next to him.

"If you just told me he was your friend, I wouldn't be so angry. Of course he can see you, just one hour a day. But being lied to... That hurts me.

I pay for your food. Your lingerie. Your home. And this is what I get in return? Lies?"

She began to take out the braid that Otabek just made and made Yuri's long hair fell down his shoulders and back.

"You... You look so feminine. Some clients said they were shocked when you showed them your... You know. Dick. They thought you were a girl." She placed her finger under Yuri's chin and made him look at her. "And that's not what we want right?"

Yuri glared at her in anger. He was raging inside but he couldn't move himself. He hated her so much.

"I paid for a boy... A beautiful boy they called you. I just bought another girl. And I already have so many girls. I paid so much money for another girl. So I guess I have to change you into a guy myself?

I know I can't change your body. You need to stay thin. But maybe... Maybe I can actually change you a little?" She moved her hand away from Yuri's face and stood behind him. She slowly moved her fingers through Yuri's long hair.

"It's getting longer and longer. I am sure it's long enough to sell. Great quality though. Maybe, if I sell it, I'll get the money back that I lost all the times you didn't have enough clients. And you will look more masculine immediately..." She said and Yuri couldn't believe what he heard. She couldn't do that.

She searched in her drawer and came back with a pair of scissors.

"It's just a little change..."

"Please... I am attached to it. It belongs to me." Yuri said quietly as he stared into the distance. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen now.

She placed her finger under his chin once again and brought her face closer to his. She pushed her nail into his skin and Yuri closed his eyes in pain. She stared into his eyes like she wanted him to get hypnotized.

"You are attached to it? You know what I am attached to? My money Kitty. And you keep stealing my money since you never have enough clients. So I steal this from you."

"No... Please. I'll do anything you say from now on."

"Too late."

She placed the scissors in the nape of Yuri's neck and closed them, making Yuri's beautiful locks fall into her hand palm. With every slicing sound that entered Yuri's ears he felt his head getting a little lighter. She cut a straight line until she held a hand full of his hair in her hand.

The last time he felt scissors against his neck was just before he was sold. It hadn't been that long back then, only shoulder length. His grandpa did it for him.

"Grandpa, I wanna let it grow anyway. Why do I have to cut it?" Yuri asked a little annoyed.

"You have split ends Yuratchka. You need to look good before you go to Moscow. Many people will look at you if you perform in front of them." His grandpa replied and Yuri stood up.

"But they can't even see the split ends from that far away. Alright then. But only the split ends."

"Only the ends Yura."

"No... No..." Yuri whispered to himself silently. He knew it was dumb that this hurt him so badly but he knew how good he looked, even while he was so thin. That he looked so feminine was perfect in his situation because they wouldn't notice that he was so extremely skinny. But without this...

At least he looked like when he was younger now. At least he looked at himself again now. But that wasn't what he wanted.

Otabek said he looked beautiful. Someone that cared about him loved the way he looked. What if Otabek would leave him now? Then he would be a terrible friend. But Yuri didn't want to lose him. He finally had someone to lean on.

The brothel owner laid Yuri's long hair on her desk and came back to the boy who still sat down, tied up in the chair with tears burning behind his eyes.

"Tilt your head." She ordered Yuri.

He looked down and felt the scissors close to his ear, making his heart beat like crazy.

"STOP! YOU CAN SELL THIS RIGHT? This is enough! And I saw those papers on your desk! Why do you even bother? You'll get rid of me soon right?" Yuri said loudly and looked up to be immediately grabbed him by what was left of his hair and she looked him into his eyes.

"You need to learn a lesson." She said as she cut off a chunk of his hair and threw it on Yuri's own lap.

"Stop... Just stop!"

He felt another painful pull before she repeated what she just did. After a while, she stopped and untied Yuri's hands. The boy was trembling as he looked around him. Everything was covered with his own blonde hair. It felt weird. He felt an unfamiliar lightness and his neck felt cold.

"Now, go back to your friend. Let's see if he still likes you so much..."

Yuri was being pulled by his wrist through the hallway and was pushed inside his own room. He fell on his knees and looked up, looking right into Otabek's eyes, which widened when he saw Yuri's ruined hair.

"W-who did this to you?" Otabek managed to bring out while Yuri still stared at him with the saddest face he could ever imagine. Yuri almost never showed his emotion but now, his expression changed into something you could only describe as 'broken'. Humiliated.

He slowly stood up and fell into Otabek's arms as Yuri warped his arms around his friend and buried his face into his chest, feeling that Otabek was shaking.

Otabek was shocked and slowly moved his fingers through Yuri's short hair. Yuri hugged Otabek even tighter while he let out one single sob.

This had been so long and pretty only a couple of minutes ago.

"Don't cry Yura... It will grow back." Otabek quietly spoke but Yuri couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"That will take ages! I wanna leave this place! Right now! I hate my life!" Yuri sobbed and Otabek just let him rant about what happened while his heart still pounded in his chest.

Otabek wasn't good at handling changes at all. It was something that sometimes made his job hard for him and Yuri's sudden transformation shocked him but he knew it was even worse for Yuri himself.

"I-It was my pride Otabek. It was all I had left that made me look a little worthy. This is the last time I am going to see you." Yuri said through his tears and Otabek didn't know what Yuri was talking about.

"I saw the bills and I-I saw they s-s-sold m-me." Yuri said hysterical and Otabek felt how tightly Yuri held his shirt.

"What do you mean? They bought you right?" Otabek asked as his heart started to pound in his chest. He didn't want anything to happen to Yuri.

Yuri took some deep breaths until he was able to talk without problems again.

"I didn't have enough clients and it seemed like people aren't interested in having sex with me anymore and now... They sold me to another brothel. It's going to be even worse there! They will pick me up in fifteen minutes. I read things I wasn't allowed to read. Otabek, you need to save me." Yuri said and looked into Otabek's eyes, his own eyes begging Otabek to help him.

"You are a policeman. And you can catch those criminals tonight." Yuri said but it wasn't all as easy as it seemed. If Otabek would tell his colleagues about this, they would find out he visited Yuri after his work and that would maybe mean that they would fire him. Yeah, he maybe helped them by stopping a human trafficking ring but he still broke the rules.

"Yura... I will lose my job if I do that." Otabek said and Yuri's expression changed into something more serious.

"It's losing your job or losing me. And it's your own choice which you want to keep." Yuri spoke and his words echoed in Otabek's head.

"We are friends. And I need some love, okay?"

Otabek moved his hand to his chest and lifted his shirt up, showing Yuri all the cables and lights under his clothes.

Otabek grabbed his communication device and looked into Yuri's eyes before he clicked on the green button.

"Hello, this is Altin... People are getting sold and kidnapped in the brothel were we were a couple of days ago. Please get here within an hour." Otabek spoke and stopped talking when he pushed on the red button.

"You chose for me?" Yuri asked softly and his lips parted.

"Yes... Because I love you. And I am not going to wait until they are here. We are leaving right now." Otabek spoke as he grabbed Yuri's hand and looked him into his eyes for one last time.

They started to run down the stairs, towards Otabek's motorcycle. Towards Yuri's freedom.


	5. Just in case (5)

Otabek placed his hand on the doorknob and froze.

The door was locked. It was locked.

"Fuck." Otabek said as he turned around. There she was, looking at them with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't think that I'd easily let you go right? You are getting sold and there's nobody who can help you." She told Yuri who looked even more hopeless than he already did. If he would get sold before Otabek's colleagues arrived, he was screwed.

Otabek pulled Yuri closer and put his strong arms around him. Otabek was shorter but way stronger than Yuri who didn't have a decent meal in years.

"Don't touch him." Otabek softly said as he protected Yuri. He was determined not to let anyone touch his friend.

"The people that are here to buy him have some strong bodyguards with them. They can easily handle someone like you... Why don't you work here instead of him? I guess the clients will love someone like you." The boss said and Otabek's eyes shot fire. Why didn't his colleagues arrive yet?

The woman whistled and a group of men came from another room. They grabbed Yuri's body and started to harshly free him from Otabek's protecting grip as they held the older guy tightly to make sure he couldn't help Yuri.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH!" Yuri shouted at his owner with a hit in his face as a reply.

"You don't say such things to someone who took good care of you for years..." She replied as she brought Yuri to another room, but Otabek knew that his colleagues could arrive any moment. At least, he still had hope they would.

"First, you are going to clean up that mess of hair you made in my office." She said as she pulled Yuri with her without even thinking about how bad that hurt.

"You made that mess! I didn't even want you to do t! And-" Yuri felt a hit in his face.

The door of the woman's office opened and Yuri stepped inside.

"It's your hair. Not mine. I won't touch that dirty shit. Now clean it." She replied and pushed the young guy against the wall, making his thin, starving body fall on the ground. He was too weak.

Yuri felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed the golden strands up from the floor. He moved them through his fingers before he threw them in the rubbish bin under the desk.

"Go on. They can be here any moment." She said as she poked into Yuri's upper thigh with the point of her shoe to make him clean faster.

Three knocks on the door were heard and the woman let out an annoyed sound. She'll let one of her other workers finish this.

She reached over to her desk and grabbed a pair of handcuffs that laid next to Yuri's ponytail and the papers about the payment for his body. Everything that laid on that damn desk made Yuri rage inside.

She cuffed Yuri's wrists and took him downstairs, to a big room with her.

The music that always played made Yuri sick. The lights made him feel sick too. And she... Everything here made Yuri sick.

A couple of men sat in the other room as Yuri walked in. He felt the same way as when he was sold for the first time. They all observed Yuri's face and body and didn't seem satisfied.

"You said he had long hair." One of the men spoke and looked at Yuri with a sign of disgust painted on his face.

"He used to." She turned her face towards Yuri's and moved her fingers through his hair. "But he had to be punished a little. Kotenok here is a little rude and doesn't respect the rules. But I expect him to act like he should from no on..."

Yuri bit on his lip in anger and felt that his boss grabbed his face and made him look at the people in front of him.

"Introduce yourself, boy." One of the men spoke.

"My name is Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky."

The woman grabbed Yuri's hair and looked into his eyes. "You know you are not allowed to call yourself by your real name." She hissed silently and Yuri didn't reply.

"I am... Kotenok." He said, hopeless and having no idea what he had to do anymore.

The man nodded and wrote something down.

"I wanna lower the prize a little. He is not like you promised us." He said and Yuri smirked a little.

"If you didn't do that to me you would get the full prize now, you fucking hag." Yuri said and only heard an annoyed sound behind him. The woman decided not to answer. She had to keep her good reputation.

"Now, show them what you can." She spoke and took off the handcuffs.

Yuri did what he did every day. He did what he did for a living. To at least get some food. He danced how he danced every day, erotically and having no idea what he was actually doing. Almost crying with every move his skinny hips made and keeping himself together by focussing on the awful music.

"Well, I am satisfied. Shall we just finish the payment? Then we will take him with us. And, let me tell you something boy, it isn't going to be a nice time for you. And you better drop the attitude." The man spoke and Yuri's current owner sent Yuri downstairs.

"Go say goodbye to your friend. The door and the windows are all locked so there's no way to escape." She said and Yuri walked away, feeling defeated.

Yuri dragged himself down the stairs and looked right into Otabek's worried looking eyes.

"I have to say goodbye to you. It's too late now." Yuri bended over and whispered into his ear. "Help the others please. You can't help me anymore but please help them..." Yuri said with a cracked voice, realizing that it was really too late for him now to ever be free again.

"Thank you for being my friend... Beka." Yuri said and his eyes started to feel watery. "You were a very good friend. I never had a friend before." Yuri said as his lip quivered a little.

Otabek looked at his crying friend with pity. He didn't deserve this.

Before he could even say goodbye to Yuri, the woman suddenly stood in the doorway and called out Yuri's nickname.

Otabek placed his lips on Yuri's and gave him a quick, soft kiss.

"Goodbye, Yura."

Yuri's cheeks flushed red when he realized what Otabek did but he didn't have time to think about it anymore.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens appeared in the distance and the woman's eyes widened startled. She immediately looked at Yuri and stared at him with the most angry expression. His expression immediately told her what he happened.

She got an idea. An awful idea. But it was the only way to punish Yuri for what he had done. She could lose her job and end up in jail if the police found out she sold and bought people.

She walked closer to the boy who realized that something real bad was going to happen now.

She slowly moved her hand to the table behind her and opened the drawer as she kept staring into Yuri's eyes.

"I finally know why you wanna leave. Because of the drugs isn't it? Well, snitches need to suffer." She said as she grabbed a needle filled with what seemed to be heroin.

Yuri felt like he was going to vomit and started to feel dizzy.

"DON'T! DON'T DO THAT!" Otabek yelled but the bodyguards immediately held him again and Yuri's eyes started to feel watery. This was what he had been so scared of for such a long time.

"I can't wait until you are 18 if they lock me up. Buying you is the biggest mistake I've ever made." She said as she grabbed Yuri's arm. He struggled hysterically and screamed for help but no one did something.

"POLICE, HANDS UP!"

He closed his eyes when he felt the needle sticking in his vein and felt that she injected him with whatever drug that injection contained.

 

 

  
Yuri suddenly opened his eyes and looked around him. Everything was dark and silent.

As Yuri sat up, he felt his long hair brushing against his back. Yuri grabbed it and tried to realize what was going on. He still had his long hair.

This couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

It had all been a dream? No, that couldn't be. It just couldn't. What just happened felt so real.

Yuri moved his hand towards the light switch on his nightstand and turned the lights on. He stood up and looked at the calendar.

February 17

That meant it was February 18 today. He dreamed everything and just couldn't believe it. He never dreamed like this. Everything seemed real. He felt everything, heard and saw everything like it really happened.

Yuri was happy that all those awful things didn't happen to him.

His hair wasn't cut off, he wasn't sold, he wasn't injected.

But Otabek also never called him beautiful, said he loved him and kissed him.

Suddenly it hit Yuri that he dreamed about Otabek in a way he didn't even want. Otabek was his friend, not his boyfriend. It was wrong to think about him in that way.

But the way it felt when he brushed his hair so carefully, when he placed his lips on his. If felt so good. It felt so safe and perfect.

Yuri sighed and turned off the lights, laying down, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

The whole day, Yuri couldn't think about anything but the dream. During breakfast, during his dance, during the sex. He only thought about the dream until the moment when Otabek finally showed up in his room again.

Otabek had food with him, just like he did in Yuri's dream but he wore other clothes. It really wasn't the real life.

When Otabek sat down, Yuri decided to immediately break the ice and tell him about he dream.

"So... It didn't happen..." Yuri started to make Otabek curious.

"What didn't happen?" He replied.

Yuri took a deep breath and started.

"You never brushed my hair and called me beautiful and you never said you loved me and you never told me you found me more important than your job. You never called me Yura and you never kissed me. It all didn't happen." Yuri said and tried not to make eye contact with Otabek.

"Okay... What are you talking about? I never kissed you or found you more important than your job?" Otabek said, having no idea what his friend was talking about.

"I had a dream. A very weird dream and so many things happened." Yuri spoke.

"Tell me everything you still remember. The smallest details. Just tell me everything." said Otabek and Yuri didn't wait any longer. He immediately started to rattle about everything. He told Otabek everything and a good hour later, he was finally done.

Otabek was a good listener. He patiently waited until Yuri told him everything and stayed silent.

He brought his hand up to Yuri's hair that was tied up in a loose bun and carefully untied it.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"First of all, if you still have your long hair and you are clearly attached to it, show it and be fond and proud of it. Especially around me.

Second of all, eat this. You need it." Otabek gave Yuri a sandwich he made at home and a bottle of water.

"Wait a second before you eat it please. Because there's still a third of all..." Otabek leaned over to kiss Yuri on his lips, just like he did in the dream. But this time, he kissed him long and passionately.

He broke their kiss and saw Yuri's red cheeks.

"If you like me, I really don't mind. Because I like you even more. And trust me, I will never do anything sexual with you. Never. I promise." Otabek spoke and smiled.

"Now, go eat while I brush your hair. This is gonna be our night Yura. And I have a bunch of excuses just in case she catches us."


	6. Strength of my life (6)

"You really are beautiful Yuri."

Yuri swallowed the last bit of food he still had in his mouth and looked down at his hands.

"Tsk. You only say that because you know I wanna hear that." He replied and sighed. There was a time when he had been beautiful. He had to admit that himself too. When he had been slender but healthy, looking like an actual angel. But those times changed. He turned into a dirty hooker now.

Otabek laid down the hairbrush that he had been running through the boy's long, blonde hair for a while and he laid down on Yuri's bed, facing the younger man. He cupped his face with his hand and caressed his precious cheek.

"You can't tell me that you are not beautiful. Look at you. Such a beautiful face. Golden hair. And your eyes... Your eyes are the most beautiful of all. Your eyes look like gemstones. Emeralds. And that's beautiful, believe me." Spoke Otabek as he felt Yuri's cheeks getting warmer with every word he spoke. The red color contrasted with his bright, green eyes.

"But I have the ugliest body you've ever seen." said Yuri quietly. He just wanted to gain weight and he was happy Otabek brought him some food. Yuri decided not to eat all the things Otabek made for him before it would make him sick and if the boss saw he ate if he threw up, his secret would be exposed immediately.

"Your body is not ugly. You are just really skinny. But we will work on that, right? Just eat a little more every day and you will gain weight before you know if." Otabek said with his calm, manly voice. It made Yuri weak.

Yuri was only 17 and never experienced this feeling before. Love was something dumb that held you back from having the chance to fulfill your dreams, he used to say. But now, he didn't even have the chance to fulfill his dreams anymore. And he wondered if he would ever get the chance again, so now it didn't matter to him anymore.

Otabek treated him like a worthy person. He treated him the way he wanted someone to treat him. He just treated him right.

And he didn't give a shit about that rule about 'not getting feelings for clients'. Otabek wasn't even a client of him so he didn't count as one too.

And Otabek was aware of Yuri's feelings towards him after he told him about his dream. Yuri dreamed of himself being protected by Otabek, being able to cry in Otabek's arms when he felt humiliated, which made the dark haired male believe that he was an important person to him. Otabek believed that dreams had a deep, important meaning.

"How about we watch a movie on my phone?" Otabek asked and Yuri smiled satisfied. It had been years since he watched a movie, even watched a video in general, so nothing could make him feel better.

Since Otabek showed up, he felt so much better than he did before. He finally found out how to be happy again.

Otabek placed his phone on his lap and smiled at Yuri as he grabbed a pair of red earplugs out of his pocket.

"So she won't hear it. We can share them, if you don't find that a problem. They are clean."

"Otabek, I get fucked by tons of drunk men each day. Do you think I have problems with sharing earphones then?"

Otabek shook his head while he tucked some of Yuri's hair behind his ear and gave Yuri one of the earplugs. The feeling of Otabek's fingers behind his ear made Yuri's heart beat faster. Oh, the boy was so in love.

"So... You like me?" Yuri asked and Otabek nodded as an answer with a sign of a smirk on his face. It made him look hot. Even hotter than he already was. Yuri's favorite feature of Otabek's was his face shape, being so sharp and looking so strong. It made him look so manly.

"Otherwise I wouldn't kiss you."

Yuri continued. "Well, I like you too. We could... You know. Start something? But we need to talk about it first. 'Cause I am not your average boyfriend you know... And it's gonna make me feel guilty when I have sex with all those people. But I can't help it. And-" Yuri rattled but Otabek interrupted him. He wanted to let Yuri realize he didn't care about what, or who he was. He liked him as a person.

"I don't mind. I know about your situation. And I don't easily fall in love. But you are just so... Special." Said Otabek as he searched for a romantic movie on his phone. He wasn't going to tell Yuri that he had this idea in mind since he met him a week ago.

"You are not one of those fuckboys the girls downstairs always talk about right?" Yuri asked chuckling.

"Of course I'm not."

"Then, I wanna be all yours."

Yuri rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sat a little closer to him, ready to watch the movie. He never thought that falling in love would feel so nice, but it surely felt amazing.

He reached for Otabek's hand and laced the fingers of his fragile, thin hand together with Otabek's which belonged to a way more masculine and stronger hand.

"Aren't we going to fast, Yuri? We know each other for only a week. We hardly know each other yet." Otabek spoke silently as he stroke Yuri's hand with his thumb.

Yuri buried his face into Otabek's shoulder and made sure he was still able to talk.

"I don't know anything about you but your name, job and age. But if I trust someone holding my hand and the feeling's right, it says more than enough about you. And the fact that you just wanted to be friends with me without even having sex... You are an amazing person." Spoke Yuri as he looked back at Otabek's phone screen where the movie started to play.

"Just promise me one thing. Don't ever start to see me as a attraction. Because... You pay for me." Yuri spoke and felt Otabek's strong arm around him.

"Don't worry. Don't worry about anything." Otabek moved his lips closer to Yuri's ear. "It's all gonna be fine." He whispered.

There it was again, that feeling in his stomach that made him weak.

Yuri tapped on the screen of Otabek's phone and paused the movie.

"When I am free, where are you going to take me? And, will I even ever be free?" He asked and looked into Otabek's eyes. They were dark. A very dark shade of brown with golden sprinkles all over his iris which made his eyes look a little brighter. It was almost hard to see his pupils but if you looked closely, you could spot them. They sure were beautiful.

Otabek moved Yuri's hand, that was still clutched in his hand closer to his chest until Yuri's fingers could feel Otabek's heartbeat through the thin, soft fabric of his shirt. His chest felt warm and muscular, the complete opposite of Yuri's own chest.

"I promise you, for the bottom of this heart, that I will make sure you will be free before you turn 18. I promise it. And I will do anything to keep that promise, even if I have to risk my job or my own safety." He spoke silently.

"Don't risk your safety. Please. You are the only one I have left to lean on and I don't want anything to happen to you. You are too important to me for that to happen." Spoke Yuri and Otabek lifted his hand up from his chest and brought it closer to his face.

"I will risk my safety for you." He placed a warm kiss in Yuri's hand palm.

"The strength of my life lays in the palm of your hand Yura." He spoke as he kissed him softly, right into the center of his hand again.

"Because I think you need my strength more than I do. And I will never break my promise. I will never let anyone hurt you again, not physically nor mentally."

Yuri didn't know what to say, so overwhelmed by the words that Otabek just spoke.

The strength of my life lays in the palm of your hand.

"I-I... Thank you. Thank you, Beka." Yuri said as his eyes felt watery, so touched by what Otabek just told him. He didn't even know him for that long but Yuri felt a bond between them. A special bond. "You make me feel so good. You treat me like an equal..."

Otabek was touched by the nickname Yuri gave him, making his own cheeks feel warmer this time.

"But you are an equal. And I really think I love you." Otabek said as Yuri laid back a little, resting his head on Otabek's shoulder once again.

"When the movie ends, would you mind taking a picture of me? Of my body? I just want to know what I looked like here so I have motivation to get healthy again." Yuri asked and Otabek nodded as he laced their fingers together.

"Sure I will."

Otabek clicked on the play button and tge movie started playing. Even such a normal thing like this felt so special to Yuri. Having the chance to look at the changing pictures and colors on the screen made him feel nothing but joy inside. The music was beautiful. Classical, totally different from the everlasting lounge music they always played here.

Sometimes, Yuri looked away from the screen to look at something even more beautiful than the movie. His boyfriend that laid next to him. In less than a week, this guy called Otabek Altin that he didn't even know a week ago managed to give him almost all the things he asked for.

He gave him clothes, food, a friend and he was even about to give him that last, important thing. The most important thing for Yuri.

His freedom.

Before Yuri knew it, the movie ended, leaving them both in silence.

"I have ten minutes left before the place closes. Shall I take your picture now?" Otabek asked and Yuri nodded.

He stood against the wall, feeling ashamed of his body but he just wanted this picture to see how bad he looked. It would help him through the process of gaining weight.

Otabek took the photo and saved it on his phone, in a special map so nobody would find out he visited Yuri.

As Otabek grabbed all his stuff together, Yuri laid down under his blankets like he did every day when Otabek left him. Only one thing was different this time. The warm good night kiss that was placed on Yuri's smooth lips.

Yuri watched Otabek walk away and saw him turn around just before he opened the door.

"Bye, Beautiful."

Yuri smiled and waved, looking away from the guy in the doorway, trying to cover up his blush. He didn't realize the red lights already covered that up.

"Bye."


	7. Blood (7)

Otabek would be lying if he said he didn't think about Yuri almost all day. Of course, he thought about him in the way that every boyfriend would, thinking about how beautiful he was or the way it felt when he embraced him. Yuri sure was always on his mind. But Otabek mostly thought about him in a worried way. He knew that Yuri worked like this for almost 3 years and was used to this life by now, but Otabek couldn't help being scared that one of his clients may really hurt him.

Yuri acted like he was made of steel, not wanting to show his tears or sadness because he thought people would consider him being weak if he did. Actually, he was made of glass and his heart was ready to break into a thousand pieces. Otabek had explained him many, many times that he didn't mind if Yuri cried because he knew that living like that was awful, but stil, he didn't listen to him.

Otabek promised Yuri that he would protect him. He 'gave' him his own strength. Yuri was strong, mentally, but physically, he wasn't. The malnutrition and hard work made him weak and the mental pain he went through probably made that even worse. The brothel owner treated him like an animal, just like she did with each of her other workers.

Otabek wanted to protect Yuri, but he only got to see him 2 hours a day. Yuri never really talked about his job with Otabek. He told him it was horrible and exhausting but he never told him about what the men actually did to him, except for having sex with him of course.

Yuri was ashamed of himself being a prostitute and found it hard to speak about it. He made harsh jokes about it when he talked with Otabek, just to cover up the pain he went through every single day. Deep inside his heart, he was broken to the core.

He wondered if his grandpa ever thought about him. His grandpa sold him to those men without knowing where Yuri would end up. Who knew if he would end up working in a factory or something like that? His grandpa had never known his grandson would end up as a hooker.

Otabek asked his colleagues about the investigation of the brothel every day and hoped they were ready to arrest the owner. Still, they didn't not have enough evidence to prove that the woman actually bought and sold the people that worked for her. If Otabek's colleagues couldn't help him, he would free Yuri himself. He had 4 days left until his birthday and was determined to help him.

When Otabek walked inside, the brothel owner looked him into his eyes with a nasty look on her face. She was curious why this guy came back every single day and always wanted to see Yuri, refusing to choose anyone else. They had some regulars here but none of them, except for Otabek, came back every single day.

"Let me guess, you want Kotenok." She spoke and looked Otabek into his dark brown eyes. He nodded without saying a word and expected the woman to yell Yuri's nickname. Instead, he kept looking into his eyes and threw her cigarette into the rubbish bin under her desk.

"Why do you like him so much? So far I know he doesn't have any regular clients except for you." She said and Otabek quickly made up an answer, hoping she would just let him go upstairs right after.

"He's just... Perfect. Does whatever the fuck I say and never complains about it. And I like the way his hips move, the way his body looks." Otabek said and the woman looked back at him, her eyes telling him she knew he made all of this up.

"He's pretty rude towards me and other clients often complain about him not doing what they say. He must have a very special bond with you. Mister, please make sure he doesn't get feelings for you. And make sure you don't get feelings for him. Maybe that's even more important." She said and Otabek nodded before she finally called out Yuri's name. Yuri walked down the stairs, weaker than ever and didn't even look at Otabek. Otabek just followed him upstairs and waited until the door of Yuri's small room was closed.

Yuri was dressed in a lacey, black dress that was covered in his own long, blonde hair and he had trials of dark makeup all over his face. Yuri now did look him into his eyes and showed him a huge bruise on his face, even bigger than the bruise he had a day or two ago. The whole area around his eye was bloody and colored purple. Otabek now understood why Yuri didn't look at him downstairs, since his whole face was wet, red and covered in stained tears and eye shadow. Yuri sure wasn't a pretty cryer. His lipstick was smeared all over his cheeks and strands of his hair were half ripped out of his ponytail. Otabek saw more strands of hair, spread out on Yuri's bed and his pillow had two dark spots on it and a red, bloody spot from where Yuri's eyes had been when he cried.

"Good lord, Yura what happened?" Otabek said shocked and hugged Yuri close to his body, giving him a safe and warm feeling. Otabek heard Yuri sobbing into his chest, his delicate fingers grabbing his shirt tightly from behind. Slowly, the soft sobs turned into long cries, not loud enough for people outside his room to hear it but sure loud enough to make Otabek's heart break.

"Yuri, please look at me. Tell me, what happened?" Otabek asked once again and Yuri slowly backed away from Otabek's chest, looking his boyfriend into the eyes. Yuri's wet eyelashes sticked together. It was the first time Otabek had really seen Yuri crying out loud instead of just shedding some tears because he couldn't prevent himself from doing that like he when they first met. He looked horrific like this, like a clown who fell into a puddle of water after he had been totally beaten up.

"H-He was so harsh with me. He t-t-treated me so-o badly." Yuri managed to bring out, his words being interrupted by his own sobs and cries.

"Who's 'he'? And what did he do to you?" Otabek asked and wiped away some tears that rolled down Yuri's face. Yuri's lip quivered as he reached for Otabek's hand, searching for comfort and safety.

"The client t-that just left." Yuri continued to cry. "He wasn't satisfied but I was too weak to take all the things he wanted to do to me. And then he started pulling my hair out and he hit me and slammed my face against the floor and raped me worse than anyone ever did before." Yuri's tears flowed like waterfalls. He couldn't hold his pain inside any longer.

Yuri started to feel sick as he thought back of what happened. "And I promised that hag to spare my energy because I have to give some show tonight with some others but I can hardly walk." Yuri continued sobbing. Otabek hugged him and wanted to lay him down on his bed but Yuri told him not to.

"He just left. I didn't change the sheets yet."

Otabek searched inside the closet for a new pair of sheets while Yuri sat on his chair, his face buried in his hands. How could he be so weak? Why did he let that guy do this to him? Well, he couldn't do much. If he'd tried to punch his he maybe broke his arm now he was so skinny. Still, it felt so incredibly bad.

By the time Otabek had changed the sheets, Yuri stopped crying and laid down on the bed. Otabek took the corner of the old pair of sheets, since he assumed that the guy didn't 'infect' that part of them, and used it to clean up Yuri's face. It didn't help since the sheets were dry and he only had some sugary kind of lemonade with him for Yuri to drink.

Yuri saw it, took the corner of the sheets and easily spit on them before he gave them back to Otabek.

"Now, clean it up."

Otabek didn't argue with him. He carefully cleaned up Yuri's face but he was scared he really had to clean up the huge bruise with water.

"Shall I go drownstairs and tell the boss what happened?" Otabek asked and a sign of fear and anger was pictured on Yuri's face.

"Are you crazy? If she finds out I didn't satisfy a customer I am in serious trouble."

"But you need to clean up your bruises!"

"I'll get in the shower before bed anyway. I'll clean it up then." Yuri mumbled softly and looked away from Otabek. He was angry. With himself but also with that man that had just beaten him up. Why didn't people realize he was a 17 year old human being instead of a walking sex machine.

"It wouldn't shock me if she actually has plans to sell me. People probably don't pay much for my sex. It's not high class what I give you. I am just here for the quick, for me really painful, minutes of 'pleasure'. And I wished it was over already. Three years of nothing but pain Otabek. Can you imagine that? Not even being able to walk sometimes because SOMEONE RAMMED HIS FUCKING COCK INTO YOUR ASSHOLE?" Yuri yelled.

"No Yuri... I can't imagine that. But it must be horrible for you." Otabek spoke with no idea what else to say. Yuri clenched his fists and looked outside the window at the sky. That was all he saw of the outside world the last 2 years.

"It is." He answered and said nothing else. He was nervous. If would screw it up tonight, they would definitely punish him. And now his body was so incredibly weak, he couldn't take that.

"You will be able to get me out of here Tuesday right?" Yuri asked silently and looked into Otabek's eyes. Yuri looked extremely hopeless and hurt.

"Of course." Otabek said. What he said was true. He was definitely not planning on breaking his promise.

"You told me about a show of something?" Otabek asked and laid next to Yuri, playing with his hair. When he looked at his hand, he saw the blonde strands, tangled around his fingers, making him realize how hard the guy pulled Yuri's hair out and he cringed when he thought about it.

"Yeah. I need to dance with people and I need to seduce them so they go upstairs with me. And that psycho that was just here told me he would stay until it starts as a 'second chance'." Yuri spoke and felt hopeless when he imagined that guy doing all of that all over again tonight, maybe even more. Yuri wouldn't even get sleep tonight.

"I'll stay tonight. And I'll keep an eye on you." Otabek said. He hoped Yuri would feel safer if he knew Otabek was around. He sure did. But Yuri was scared that Otabek couldn't control himself.

"You have to watch me french kissing and stripping for guys that just drank 6 beers."

Otabek sighed and reached of Yuri's hand.

"That's better than that someone beats you, okay? And I can protect you. I followed fighting classes for 2 years for my job. I can handle them. Just give me a sign, okay?" Yuri nodded.

"Just don't get too aggressive. They will only punish me for that." He said.

"I promise." Otabek said, knowing that it was a lie. He wouldn't be able to contol himself if someone tried to touch his boyfriend. Yuri smiled.

"If skating doesn't work out, you should become a model. Damn, you are beautiful."

Yuri laughed. "I'll consider it."  
-  
About two hours later, Yuri stood on the podium, together with three girls and a young man. Otabek wondered how nobody noticed that Yuri's face was purple yet, but then he remembered everyone in the room was too drunk of high to even be able to focus on who stood in front of them.

The music started to play and a somewhat insecure Yuri began to walk down the stairs of the tribune, his way too skinny legs carrying his aching body. Still, he tried his best and swung his hips, licked his fingers and painted a seductive expression on his face.

Yuri tried to make sure that the guy who had done all those awful things to him today wouldn't see him, but his eyes had followed him from from the moment he walked down the stairs. Before Yuri knew it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The same hand that had pulled his hair and hit his face.

"Dirty slut. Come here and let me take you in that tight butthole of yours. Little slut that you are." He spoke and looked Yuri into his eyes, as intimidating as he could. Otabek noticed that something was wrong and stepped closer.

"Mister, I don't want that. And you better let me go now before I ask the owner to throw you out, asshole." Yuri hissed but the man didn't listen and pushed Yuri against the wall.

Otabek couldn't control himself any longer and ran towards him, throwing the guy on the ground, punching him in his face for several times.

"FUCKING HELL! OTABEK, STOP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! LET HIM GO IDIOT!" Yuri yelled and buried his face into his hands, almost crying as he knew he would get punished worse than ever before now. The owner knew Otabek and Yuri had a thing for each other and Yuri was aware of the fact she did.

"No one easily touches my boyfriend." Otabek said and punched the guy until he was out.

Otabek looked Yuri into his eyes and saw the the owner walked towards them, glaring as she saw the man's passed out body on the ground, Otabek's bleeding nose and Yuri's tears.

"Guess who's going to get punished tonight?" She said and pointed her finger at Yuri. Yuri trembled.

"I don't think so." Otabek said and grabbed Yuri's hand, staring into the 'hag's' eyes.


	8. Freedom (8)

Otabek showed her his police ID and pulled Yuri closer so no one was able to touch him. He made up this 'plan B', only for emergencies but this seemed to be an emergency. Otherwise, Yuri would get beaten and Otabek wasn't sure if his body could handle that now he was so extremely fragile. He was about to rescue Yuri and he wasn't about to let anyone stop him from that.

"Otabek Altin, local police. Would you mind following me to the hallway?" Otabek asked calmly and guided the silent woman towards the hallway of the brothel. Her eyes shot fire but she dared not to look at Otabek. The brothel had lots of clients every day, making her richer than the average person in this small Russian city. She didn't want this policeman to screw it all up for her.

"We are currently doing research because we know some things that the law doesn't accept happen in your brothel. But I have a suggestion for you. Something that will definitely sound like a good offer to you. Let me take Yuri home with me, shut up about it and make sure that no one ever finds out, and I will promise you to cancel the research at the police station. If you don't, this whole thing will be closed tomorrow and you will go to jail. It's your choice."

The woman looked right into Otabek's eyes and tried to look confident. "I don't care if you do so. Lock me up and close the brothel, I don't care. 'Cause I will find someone who wants to buy your boyfriend in less than one night anyway for a good price. Tomorrow, he'll be on his way to another country, even further away from his home than he already is.

Otabek took a decision. Keeping his face blank and emotionless, Otabek reached under his clothes, pulled his gun from under his shirt and pointed his gun against her head as Yuri's eyes widened.

Otabek looked at Yuri who had no idea what to say, do, even think.

"Yura, go search for all the papers with your name on them in her office. Contracts, bills, your passport, just everything. Take them with you and make sure you have each of them so she can't prove you ever were here. Also search for a bill of someone else who's sold or bought."

Otabek placed his finger on the trigger.

"And you will shut up about this, you hear me?." He told the brothel owner and she gave him a small nod, scared that this man was actually going to shoot her down.

Yuri walked up the stairs. Climbing stairs was hard for him and he was always scared of falling since his bones would break immediately after he hit the floor. Even a fall of one meter high could be dangerous for him.

He searched everywhere for the key of her vault and finally found a tag with his last name on it, somewhere hidden behind the tags of all the other workers. Yuri opened the map it was attached to and found his passport and the papers with his grandpa's sloppy signature. Yuri opened a random map and grabbed the papers just like Otabek told him to and returned to the reception where Otabek still stood next to the woman, his finger placed on the trigger of his gun, ready to shoot if she would try to run away.

Otabek wasn't going to shoot her down anyway. He wasn't crazy. He wasn't even allowed to use his gun when he wasn't at work but he took it with him anyway, just to secure Yuri's safety.

When Yuri finally came back, Otabek kept his gun pointed at the woman.

"Do you accept my offer now?" He asked her but she did not reply. She bit on her lip in anger and annoyingly tapped with her foot on the floor.

"Do you realize how much I paid for him? The people here are products, nothing more. He looks good so I can sell him for even more than I bought him for. You are stealing from me do you understand that?" She spoke and sat down on her chair as the gun was still pointed at her. She didn't seem to care.

"Are you planning to sell me? Were you planning to sell me before you found out the window was a great solution?" Yuri asked softly with Otabek's free arm still warped around his waist.

She nodded and grinned.

"I sure did. You are one of the worst ones here since no one expects someone like you when they ask for a man."

"Well, why didn't you you tell me to exercise and feed me then? That would've helped, bitch." Yuri hissed and his owned calmly shut her eyes and her expression changed.

"I took care of you, you ungrateful child." She spoke softly but the anger was still clearly hearable in her voice.

"What does care taking mean for you? You stole my childhood, career and my virginity by letting me get fucked the very first day I came here! You beat me sometimes too! What kind of caretaker would do that!?" Yuri almost screamed. He waited a couple of seconds before he continued.

"And what kind of caretaker would let me get beat up like this, let my hair get ripped out of my head, let my get fucked so badly I can't even walk anymore, wants to forcefully give me drugs? I am 17 years old! 17 do you realize that? YOU KILLED YURI AND REPLACED HIM BY YOUR FUCKING KOTENOK!" Yuri yelled and felt tears of pure pain burning behind his eyes. Still, he was able not to cry but stay strong instead.

"And most importantly... What kind of caretaker would tell the one she takes care of he's not allowed to fall in love? I am a person. Everyone in here is a damn person! But you treat each of us like shit! I could have been a professional ice skater! Maksim, that guy, he could have been a hockey player by now 'cause he told me he had talent! Lara downstairs could have been a model, she's beautiful! But you turned her into an addict and now she looks awful! And I am too weak to ever skate again. I missed my chance to learn how to skate again now I am so tall! You are a bitch!" Yuri screamed, grabbed a jacket of a random client and put it on.

"And now, if you like it or not, me and my boyfriend are going to leave! You won't find us, you can't prove I ever were here. But remember what you do to us... It hurts."

Otabek guided Yuri towards the door and slowly moved the gun away from the woman. Yuri looked at her for one last time and saw her awful smirk.

"You aren't free yet Kotenok. Just wait..."

Yuri knew he wasn't free yet. Maybe, he would never be free since there would always be people out there who would maybe recognize him because they once were his client.

Yuri felt the urge to grab Otabek's gun and shoot her down, but he managed to control himself. He would end up in jail if he did so. Maybe Otabek would go to jail since they would find his fingerprints on the bullet and he didn't want that. They left, running through the crowded street. Running was hard for Yuri but he gave everything he still had to escape as soon as he could.

When they ran at least 500 meters, they stopped running and sat down next to each other, against the dirty, wet wall of a ally full of ugly graffiti tags. Yuri shut his eyes and tried to breathe in and out slowly. He wouldn't be surprised if he would suddenly faint because of a lack of energy. While Yuri kept slowly breathing, Otabek carefully tied his hair up and hid it under the hood of the client's jacket so no one would recognize him.

"Where is your damn motor... Motorcycle? How far away from... From here..?" Yuri asked, not able to talk properly now he was so exhausted.

"About 100 meters away from here. I'll carry you, I don't want you to become more tired." Otabek spoke and Yuri gave him a thankful nod as he felt Otabek's strong arms lifting him up with ease. Yuri warped his arms around Otabek's neck and let his body rest in his arms, giving his boyfriend the complete control over him. He trusted Otabek.

"You know what? I'll just carry you to my home. It's safer. If they search for the license plate, they'll find out who I am. Just try to sleep okay? I won't drop you." spoke Otabek and gave Yuri a kiss on his forehead. A small smile escaped Yuri's lips and he closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on the sound of the wind around him, Otabek's breathing, the way it felt to be carried by such strong arms. Before Yuri knew it, he fell asleep.

A while later, he woke up in a strange bed that he didn't recognize. He looked around him and noticed Otabek laying on only a mattress on the floor next to him. Yuri wondered why he didn't lay next to him since there was enough space left in his bed.

"Otabek... Beka... Wake up." Yuri whispered and shook his boyfriend awake. A sleepy Otabek looked him into his own green eyes and touched his cheek.

"I locked all the doors, baby. It's totally safe. Just try to sleep now..." Otabek mumbled.

"Why don't you lay next to me?" Yuri asked.

"I didn't know if you were comfortable with that. And please don't say something about you don't minding about that because you got fucked by tons of guys. That's over forever." Otabek spoke and looked into Yuri's eyes.

"I am comfortable with that. So, will you lay next to me or not?"

"I will."

Otabek climbed up the bed and laid next to Yuri, under the warm blankets. He warped his arm around Yuri's waist but suddenly, Yuri let out a cry of pain. Otabek withdrew his arms immediately and didn't know what was going on.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked and Yuri didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell Otabek the truth but he had to.

"Let's say that clients do awful things to me sometimes... I don't wanna say anything more about it. I wasn't worth anything there, Beka..." Yuri hugged Otabek from the front so he wouldn't hurt himself and enjoyed his boyfriend's warmth.

"Yuri, I just have a question."

"Hmm?"

"When... When is the last time that you... You know, enjoyed having sex? When is the last time you-"

Yuri backed away from Otabek's chest, his eyes showing an emotion that seemed to be a combination of fear, anger and sadness.

"Otabek... What?"

Otabek realized he made a huge mistake. "I just wanted to know-"

"WHAT FOR? I WAS 15 WHEN I BECAME A HOOKER! I WAS A VIRGIN REMEMBER?"

"I'm so sorry. I just-"

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE ALL OF THEM! YOU JUST WANT MY BODY JUST LIKE ALL OF THEM! YOU JUST ENJOY LOOKING AT MY BRUISES!" It felt like something sliced through Yuri's heart. He trusted Otabek, with all his heart and now, he asked him this.

"Yuri, listen to me, I don't enjoy looking at you in pain at all and I don't want your sex, okay? I am just wondering. We are a couple you see?"

"Do all couples need to have sex then?"

"You don't get it. You see sex as something negative. But it's something beautiful."

"Pain in your ass isn't beautiful Otabek."

"They used you. And I don't want to have sex with you okay? I didn't fell in love with you being the 'prostitute'. I fell in love with you being my friend. Your body is only the part of you that everyone can see. And I fell in love with what's invisible. With what you made me feel. And the fact that you are so beautiful is just an extra. Believe me Yura, I do not want sex with you. And I will never touch you."

"Otabek..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

"That you have a whore as your boyfriend while you are a successful policeman that worked so hard."

"Darling... You are not a hooker. You are an ice skater. That's what you're supposed to be and I know you'll make it if you become a little stronger."

"You are gonna lose your job if they'll find out. What are you supposed to do? If you wouldn't have met me, you wouldn't be in this situation now."

"But you are worth it."


	9. Best mistake (9)

Otabek woke up in the middle of the night suddenly when he realized Yuri didn't lay next to him anymore. He didn't feel him standing up and also didn't hear him closing the door, but he somehow was gone. Instead of worrying immediately, Otabek walked down the stairs and saw a person laying down on the couch, but it wasn't Yuri. At least, it didn't seem like it was Yuri at first.

When Otabek turned on the lights, he saw it actually _was_ his lover.

Yuri laid down on the couch, eyes closed and breathing in and out slowly. It took Otabek a while to realize it actually was Yuri because he looked nothing like himself.

First of all, Otabek had never seen Yuri with no makeup on, but he had to admit he looked stunning without it. It made him look way more masculine and mature, just like Yuri wanted himself.

Unlike normally, he wore a baggy, grey shirt that appeared to be Otabek's and a pair of leggings that Otabek didn't recognize. Yuri's hair was short and combed back and Otabek wondered if he did it himself since it looked surprisingly good and neat. But what was the most drastic change was the fact that his hair was dyed black, just like his eyebrows. Otabek had no idea why he did all of those things but he was sure he had a good reason for it. At least he looked hot.

And next to Yuri, on the floor, laid Otabek's gun that Yuri clearly dropped when he fell asleep.

Otabek, who had no idea what was going on, kneeled down and softly stroke Yuri's cheek, whispering 'wake up' into his ear. Yuri slowly opened his eyes, the green of his eyes being in a huge contrast with his now black hair.

When Yuri looked up and made eye contact with Otabek, he cursed. "Shit. Are they here already?" Yuri asked and sat up, grabbing Otabek's gun in a reflex.

Otabek reached for Yuri's hand and told him to drop the gun. He first wanted to know what happened because it was impossible that Yuri changed his appearance like this for no reason.

"It's fine, nobody's here. But why do you look like this and why the hell do you have my gun with you?" Yuri was surprised Otabek wasn't angry and looked down.

"I've made a huge mistake. But I think it's the best mistake I've ever made." Yuri softly spoke and tried to prevent himself from smirking from ear to ear and tried to stay serious as he played with his fingers.

"Yuri, please tell me you didn't use my gun for your 'mistake'." Otabek spoke and Yuri let out a muffled laugh. Yuri came closer and placed his index finger on Otabek's bottom lip. "Hush. I can't promise you that. I can only say we are in some real, big trouble now. But that can be too fun, right?" Yuri said and sat back again. He felt like reborn now he was free.

"What kind of trouble? Be clear please." Otabek was slowly getting worried but he tried to stay calm as always. Yuri nonchalantly ran his hand through his hair and looked Otabek into his eyes.

"When you are so angry with someone that it hurts you inside, it's better that the person disappears, isn't it?. And _she_ , drove me crazy."

"Yuri... You didn't..."

"I did. I fucking waited until you fell asleep. I lied about being hurt so badly that you couldn't hold me because I didn't want you to wake up once I left. That guy sure injured me, but all the bruises are visible on my face.

I grabbed your gun and your keys and I walked all the way back to the brothel, shot her dead and left. Walking was hard, but I made it. And I was scared that some people may saw me since she... _Had_... A lot of other people around her that made sure we couldn't escape so easily. So I went home and saw you had hair dye and scissors so I disguised myself a little because I looked too striking and I do _not_ want them to find me. The only thing I have to do now is eat a lot so I gain weight.

I am sorry Otabek, but she had to die. I am not the only victim of this whole human trafficking thing okay? And every time you kill one of the fuckers who trade us, you are one step closer to freedom."

Otabek nodded and looked Yuri into his eyes. "You were finally free Yuri, finally! And now they're going to search for you again! And I am in trouble too now, do you understand that? I placed those bullets into the gun! If they will search for someone, they'll search for me because they'll find my fingerprints."

Yuri shook his head and smiled a little. "You better thank me for being so kind to touch the bullets before I left. They'll see I was the last person to touch this thing. I literally thought about everything." Yuri picked up the gun once again and observed it. "Just in case they'll ever find us."

"Drop the gun before you injure yourself." Otabek ordered Yuri but his boyfriend just kept playing with the gun like it was nothing.

"There are no bullets inside anymore."

"But there were three inside!"

"I just wanted to make sure she was dead..." Yuri spoke, sounding a little bit guilty.

Otabek's eyes widened and almost let out a gasp. "You shot her with _three_ bullets? Yuri, do you realize how long they're going to lock you up for doing that?"

Yuri just smirked. "I have a goal. And I will reach it."

Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and squeezed it carefully.

"Sorry, but what you have done is honestly stupid. And they will find my fingerprints on the bullets anyway, even now you touched them. They know I didn't shoot her, but they will find out I am here with you and they will arrest me. Come on Yuri, why didn't you just let this thing go? You have nothing to do with her anymore! You're free!"

"But all the others! Beka, please. You don't think I'd risk my safety now I'm finally free for nothing right? You don't think I'd cut and dye my fucking long blonde hair that I honestly loved to a short ass black haircut for no reason do you? And you don't think I'd give up my very last chance to ever become a professional figure skater for nothing, right? But I couldn't, I just couldn't live knowing that she'd still do all those things to all the others while I was here, free and safe. And I have more plans Otabek, and you are going to help me." Yuri spoke, his eyes begging Otabek for help but Otabek had other things in mind.

"I am not going to help you! Yura, I worked my ass off for years to make it as a policeman so I could make good money and now, I finally became one. And I have an important job within the group! I can't just help you with your plans to murder people, okay?" Otabek sounded like nothing could ever change his mind, but Yuri did not give up so easily.

"Maybe you should just listen to me first, and then decide. You are my friend. You are my first friend ever and I honestly care a lot about you but you need to help me in this. It can even owe us a lot of money if we work carefully. Even more money than you make right now. And yes, I know it's illegal and in some way also kind of disturbing, but we are basically helping to make the world a better place.

This is what I wanna do. It's risky, but you promised me to give up your own safety and your job for me, and I wanna take advantage of that promise now.

We will take a new personality when we do our job and we won't call each other our real names when we aren't alone. You just keep working at the police station, but you need to tell me everything about the research you did. Next, we are going to search for dealers that buy people and-" Suddenly, Otabek interrupted Yuri.

"No." He said but Yuri just continued like he didn't even hear him. Otabek decided not to discuss with him.

"Let me finish. We are going to search for dealers that sell people and we will just buy them. Next, we let those people go and we'll kill the dealers. I stole her gun, so we won't have to use yours anymore from now on. This will succeed, believe me." Yuri spoke with much confidence in his voice but Otabek still didn't want to join him.

"But

"Yuri, they will find out that more and more dealers get shot, either the police or other dealers will find out about that. And they will find out that we were the last people who made a payment."

"So what? They won't find out if we steal the contracts and stuff. And I like that you actually start to think about ideas to help me. So, are you in?"

"I am not. I think this whole thing is way too dangerous. And what do I even have to do now? They'll find the brothel owner's body and they'll start to wonder how _my_ bullets ended up in there." Finally, nerves were clearly hearable and even a sign of fear was painted on Otabek's face.

"Tell them you lost your gun when you visited me the first time." Yuri said but Otabek shook his head and looked down. He was sure he was going to lose his job as soon as someone found her body. Maybe, Yuri was already a suspect. Maybe, they were already searching for him like he was some kind of fugitive.

"They won't believe that."

"It's a better idea to lie than to say nothing."

Yuri slowly pulled Otabek closer and warped his arms around him, bringing one hand closer to his neck.

"Will you help me?"

Yuri placed a soft kiss on Otabek's neck and felt that his boyfriend's body began to feel weaker when he kissed him.

Otabek sighed and moved a hand through Yuri's hair. It was still as soft as it used to be. "How do I know I can trust you? What if she just told you to seduce me so I'd fall in love with you and I would give you all the information about the research?" Otabek asked and Yuri suddenly froze.

"You honestly think she did that?" Yuri replied with a cold voice and the boy seemed shocked my his boyfriends answer. Did Otabek really think this was all faked?

"Otabek, I lived in fear for the last 3 years. Look at my fucking body, I am starving and beaten up. You don't think I faked all of those things now, do you?" Yuri hissed and Otabek reached for Yuri's cold hand, trying to warm it a little with his own.

"I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but you never know. I do wanna help you, but I want you to realize that I already sacrificed a lot for you and this will make it even more dangerous for me. You are basically a criminal now you killed her, and now you are going to make it even worse." Otabek said. Yuri moved his hand closer to Otabek's face and cupped it gently.

"Trust me. Please. Trust is a thing you have to owe, I know, but I promise not to lie to you. And I don't do this for the money, just to save those people. And I think living like a fugitive is kinda fun to be honest. I haven't dine anything fun last years, you see? From now on, we are diffrent people. You give me all the information I need to make this plan succeed and I will do the rest. I just want you to go with me for... The protection." Yuri said those last words like he was ashamed of the fact he was going to need protection, even while whoever looked at how thin and weak he was would immediately understand why.

"That's fine. I won't let them touch you. I hope you realize how blinded I am by my love for you that I actually want to help you with this idiotic plan." Otabek spoke softly and pulled Yuri closer, warming up the boy's ice cold body with his own.

When Yuri finally felt a little warmer, Otabek let him go off. "I just wanna look at you, okay? You look gorgeous like this." Otabek spoke and Yuri smiled a little. "Good, 'cause I thought I totally fucked myself up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the old Yuri can't come to the phone right now.   
> Why?  
> Oh, 'cause he's dead.


	10. Adventures (10)

Yuri drank more than 5 cups of coffee this evening and noticed he had a major headache, probably caused by the former subject. He didn't care though. He had to stay awake all night long since everything could change for both him and Otabek this night.

"Yuri, you could have just forgiven her instead of killing her right away!" Otabek's voice echoed through the room and Yuri gave him an annoyed face in reply. Yuri thought Otabek agreed with his plan, and now he started to complain again?

Yuri took a sip of his coffee. "Sometimes, people can't be just forgiven. Sometimes, people just need to suffer for what they have done. And also, I didn't just leave her there for everyone to find. I stole the key of her door and locked it. They only way they'll find out is by kicking in the door. You want some coffee? Makes you think clearly."

"No, I don't want coffee. And at one point, someone will notice she's gone anyway and they will kick in the door if they didn't already. And you killed someone Yuri! That makes you just has bad as she was. Maybe even worse."

Yuri sat up and moved closer to his boyfriend, his finger pointing at him as if he wanted to teach him a lesson for saying something wrong.

"I just gave her a short, non painful death and she gave me 3 years of getting raped! Does that make me worse than her?" Yuri angrily yelled and grit his teeth.

"You killed her. But you are totally right. No Yuri... It doesn't make you worse at all." Otabek didn't want to discuss with Yuri any longer and decided to just end this conversation. He was aware of the fact Yuri wouldn't stop arguing until he won the argument anyway, but he could at least try.

Yuri placed his coffee cup on the table with a bang, spilling the coffee all over the table.

"And Otabek, listen to me, the plan isn't to just go out and kill people for fun because I am some weird kind of psychopath! I would never kill people for fun! I wanna end the pain all these people go through by getting rid of the dealers! Solve the problem straight to the heart."

"I understand that, but it's just a very reckless decision. Why did you do it so soon? Why didn't you just wait until you decided to go one night and murder her? You are way too skinny Yura! Your immune system is very low right now, how are you supposed to kill people like this?"

"I am stronger than you think..." Yuri was getting angrier but tried to control himself. This wasn't the right moment to explode in rage. This was the worst moment ever to explode in rage.

Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and looked him deeply into his eyes. "I didn't say I don't think you are strong. All I am saying is that there is a high risk of you getting injured or getting sick. I am surprised you didn't break your arm when you shot her down. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you see..." Otabek tried to sound nice but Yuri didn't seem to notice and easily mumbled something as he leaned forward to the table in front of the couch, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen that he clicked on.

"Well, there's no going back now. So we gotta deal with it. We are both suspected now and in a couple of hours, when they find her dead body, they'll start searching for us. We need to make up a plan right fucking now!" Yuri wrote 'plan' on the paper in huge, sharp capital letters and looked Otabek into his eyes, noticing that his boyfriend was still not sure about how this would work out.

"What do you want me to tell them when they ask me how my bullets ended up inside her body? I was not supposed to go to the brothel!"

"Tell them you lost your gun when you visited me for the investigation."

Otabek shook his head and laid back, legs crossed as he closed his eyes tightly. "You already said that before. I am not even allowed to pull out my gun when investigating. No one ever will believe that." Otabek nervously ran his hand through his hair, biting on his lip as he realized he was going to lose his job and maybe end up in jail by the time his colleagues found out about what Yuri did. His job was replaceable, awful memories from jail would always haunt him.

"Then say you had sex with me when you came for the investigation because you were turned on or something like that and someone stole your gun from you when you weren't watching." Yuri spoke and Otabek thought about it for a while. This scenario was actually possible, but of course, he wasn't allowed to have sex with Yuri that day as well. On the other hand, he would maybe lose his job if he told this to the police, but there was a smaller chance of ending up in jail for him. A way smaller chance.

Suddenly, Otabek realized that he actually didn't even have to worry about his job. He wouldn't even have time to go to his work anymore. He was about to become a criminal now and wouldn't even get the change to be a policeman any longer.

"I'll consider giving that answer then..."

Yuri's angry mood seemed to disappear in a split second and his moody expression changed into a playful grin. "Good. So, that problem is solved. Next up, how the hell are we going to get away from here before they find us?" Yuri wrote Otabek's answer down and wrote '2' right under it.

"I'll just take a shitload of money in cash with me and some clothes. Next, we're gonna detach the license plate of my bike and we're gonna ride until we find some sloppy motel or something. You mind wearing my clothes for a little while?" Otabek asked and Yuri's eyes widened in excitement. The happy look in his eyes disappeared soon when he realized they couldn't do that and Yuri sighed silently.

"The clothes are fine. But about the whole motel plan, I want to, sounds cool, but we can't. You need to steal the information about the brothel first." There go all the cool plans, Yuri thought.

"Don't worry about that. Everything is synchronized on my laptop. I can print it out and say I needed to finish something at home."

"Perfect. Can you call your colleagues to tell them you are sick? You wanna finish the research at home so you print it out and then, before they find out those were your bullets, we leave." Yuri wrote down every single word he said and Otabek nodded when he finally looked up.

"How are we going to meet up with those dealers? I don't know how to contact them." Yuri asked but Otabek actually knew how that worked after he had been doing research for almost half a year. Otabek worked himself up to one of the most important people in his team and knew exactly how everything happened in the underground world.

"I have my contacts." Otabek smirked and reached for Yuri's hand. "You're a tough one Yura."

Yuri smiled. "This is who I really am. Finally have the chance to show my real self again. And it feels amazing." Yuri said happily when suddenly, the lanterns outside turned on and Yuri and Otabek looked each other into their eyes on the exact same moment.

"How late is it even?" Yuri asked with a slightly panicked sound in his voice and Otabek looked at his watch.

"Shit. 7 in the morning."

"How is that possible!?"

"We left the brothel around 12 a'clock, were home around 00:30. You went back and were home around... 01:00? You did your hair for 2 hours or something? And we both slept. That's how it's possible. We need to get away from here right now!" Otabek stood up and grabbed a big backpack out of his wardrobe, filling it with random clothes and walked towards the fridge to get some food. Otabek gave Yuri a black hoody, sneakers and a dark blue cap. "Dress yourself up. I'mma print out the research."

Otabek ran towards his laptop and typed in all three of his secured passwords without even having ti think about it, searching for the research as quickly as he could. There it was. 'Prostitution-in-Russia.doc'. Otabek double clicked and typed his two other security passwords, clicking on the print button.

With the pieces of paper in his hand, Otabek returned to his backpack, facing Yuri wearing his clothes. He looked incredibly cute, but Otabek didn't have the time to look at him.

"What did you do with your blonde hair? Did you throw it away?" Otabek asked as he began to close the overfilled bag, not sure if the zipper would survive this.

"It's still in the sink. Do I really need to throw it away?"

"What else do you wanna do with it? Cherish and admire it every single day? Bad idea. I'll search for a trash bag, and then we leave."

"I always thought of donating it once I escaped that place..." Yuri softly said, but Otabek didn't seem to hear him and just made his way towards the bathroom, kneeling down to search for a trash bag in the small cabinet in the hallway.

Otabek arrived in his bathroom and turned on the lights. Yuri made a huge mess, the counter covered in spots of hair dye, a small box and a dye brush and Yuri's severed braid laid in the sink, such as some shorter blonde strands.

Otabek didn't even think about it and threw it all into the trash bag. He just had to erase all the evidence that Yuri had ever been here before they would get caught.

Otabek came back to Yuri and reached for his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah..."

Otabek gave Yuri the trash bag and grabbed his own backpack before he went to his laptop for one last time and typed 'I feel awful. I can't come to work tomorrow... Have been up all night with a huge headache. I hope you all understand.' sending the message right away.

"Did I sound harsh?" Otabek asked, looking into Yuri's eyes that suddenly didn't look as exited as they did a couple of minutes ago anymore.

Yuri smiled a little and stared into the distance. "I don't easily consider something as being harsh anymore. Physical pain is harsh. Mental pain is a challenge... Let's go, we gotta leave."

With a smile painted on his face, Yuri reached for his boyfriend's hand and guided him towards the door.

"I kinda regret what I have done... Not because she's dead. Just because I couldn't spend my first night as a free person in your arms..." Yuri spoke and Otabek smiled at him before he locked the door, telling Yuri so many things without even having to say a word.

"Just one night, together with you. That's honestly all I want right now." Yuri continued as Otabek turned around and grabbed his hands. "I want the exact same thing Yura." He said before he placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

"But now, we are going to have some fun."

"Yes we are!" Yuri replied, not even feeling guilty to speak so happily about a mission to go and kill people. And Otabek felt the exact same way.

The street lanterns gave the street a yellow color and some cars rode by as the two made their way down the streets, the people ready to go to their work. Otabek felt like a lost years of his life, working hard to become a successful policeman, but Yuri was worth more to him than his job.

After throwing away the bag filled with Yuri's evidence and walking for about fifteen minutes, they stood in front of Otabek's motorcycle.

"How are we going to detach the license plate? People are watching us." Yuri asked.

"We need to go to that alley we went to last night. There's no one there." Otabek offered. It seemed to be the only place near here where they would find a safe spot to do what they had to do.

Otabek turned on his bike and they walked all the way back to the dirty alley, close to the brothel. Yuri hid his face by looking down so the cap he wore would cover most of his face, trying to make sure that none of his former owner's contacts would recognize him.

Otabek worked carefully but quickly while detaching the license plate and hid it in his backpack so no one would find it.

Yuri got on the bike, holding onto his boyfriend tightly so he wouldn't fall and felt the adrenaline rush through every single part of his body. The adventures he dreamed of for three years, being locked up in his small room with red lights. He would finally have the chance to live those adventures, starting now.


	11. Guns N' Motels (11)

Otabek had been speaking about a sloppy motel last night, but this one was way more than just sloppy. The bathroom was nothing but dirty, the bed seemed like it hadn't been cleaned in years and they didn't even want to try any of the food they sold here, living on cookies and energy drink for a day. They had no choice after all.

Most of the day, they just slept, trying to get back the sleep they missed last night. Yuri had problems falling asleep after all the coffee he drank, but managed to fall asleep after a couple of hours of enjoying the feeling of Otabek's arm around his shoulder and back. A dreamless sleep it was, but Yuri felt better right after.

Yuri turned around and brought his hand closer to his sleeping boyfriend's face, softly brushing his smooth skin until he woke up. "Beka... Do you believe in God?" Yuri asked silently, facing away from Otabek.

"No." Otabek blinked with his eyes to get used to the orange light of the sun that just started to set. "Do you?"

Yuri nodded. "Well, I'm raised Christian, but if I believe..? I used to, as a kid. I haven't prayed for years... Only it someone did something really bad to me. Just to ensure myself that someone, God or whatever, would help me get out of there. But I started thinking, if God existed, why would he do this to me in the first place?"

Otabek turned Yuri's side and reached for his hand, his other hand caressing his boyfriend's soft cheek, his face shining in the sunlight now the evening arrived.

"If God was the reason why this all happened to you, I am sure He made a mistake Yuri. And maybe He sent an angel to get you out of there. Maybe I was supposed to save you. If it wasn't God, then the time made a huge mistake." Otabek said and Yuri smiled.

"My knight in shining armor, huh?" Yuri leaned with his forehead against Otabek's, looking right into his eyes. "I am happy after all. No more sex, no more beatings. It's over. And now, we're going on an adventure."

-

About an hour later, Otabek grabbed his laptop out of his backpack, the only electronic device they took with them. Otabek knew how to make sure no one could trace them, so it wasn't dangerous to take it with them.

"We need to find the information about the dealer the closest to us right now, and I have access to their information. When do you wanna meet up with someone? Next week? We-" Otabek was interrupted by Yuri who seemed almost shocked by what Otabek said.

"NEXT WEEK!? Are you crazy? I am not going to wait another week until my life will start! I wanna meet up with them tonight and-"

Otabek placed his finger on Yuri's lips, telling him to shut up without using words.

"We didn't even work this out yet Yura! It's dangerous! They'll do anything to make sure the won't get exposed for what they truly are towards the outside world, even if that means they need to kill us if we expose who we really are. We need formal clothes and a better plan first!"

"The clothes part is true, but the plan part is bullshit! I know what I have to do, and so do you. Just make sure to work carefully and professionally! We both have a gun, so it'll all be fine. So log into that damn computer of yours and search for them."

Otabek didn't reply and logged into his laptop, just like Yuri told him to. When he tried to open the hidden files by coding, he backed away from the screen, eyes filled with confusion.

"I don't get it. I just have no clue of what they want me to do or fill in. There's no fucking logic in here!"

Yuri looked at the screen of the laptop and reached for his boyfriend's hand. He thought he had seen something as he watched what Otabek was going. Something very important. Maybe even something that could solve Otabek's problem.

"There is. Otabek... I see a pattern. I think I know what you have to do."

Otabek looked into Yuri's determined eyes, slightly shaking his head as he let out a sigh. "I doubt it. Yuri, don't be reckless. This is some serious shit." The slight panic in Otabek's voice was hearable, knowing that his computer was able to be found by whoever tried to hack him. Speed was more than just necessary right now.

"I am not reckless! But... It's mathematical. It's... It's so easy to solve. It must have been a bunch of dumbasses that created this, or people who thought we are a bunch of dumbasses. Once in a while, you see codes. Letters and numbers. It's a linear formula. A linear function. If you just change all the letters to numbers, you'll see that you can fill in the password. The password is 'Z', what they want you to fill in. It's like 'y', but differently." Yuri sat closer to the keyboard, his fingers already placed on several of the keys.

"It's 'Z'?"

"No! Wait! Not literally 'Z'. Give me the paper. I'll show you."

Yuri wrote down two formulas and solved them like they were nothing, easily replacing the letters with numbers without even having to think about it and began to draw a line, connecting each of the little dots on the paper that all symbolized a combination of the x and y coordinates in the formula. It seemed like Yuri was playing with the numbers, like writers play with their words to create a story.

"It's a scale... One-fourth. And... They meet here..." Yuri mumbled and looked closer to the screen and tapped with his finger on it, smiling as he realized he solved the problem.

"The password is (-7, 63)... It must be. You need to fill in -7 and 63. Those dumbasses even used numbers you can divide!"

"Why don't you fill it in? It's your formula." Otabek said, almost sure that Yuri didn't find the solution but Yuri shrugged as he started to tap on the laptop keys, hit return and watched a pop-up show up.

'Password entry correct. Access key unlocked.'

Otabek's eyebrows raised and Yuri bit on his lip, trying to hide his proud grin. "Told you."

"Damn... We're in. Yura, you are a genius." Otabek said but Yuri shook his head.

"Not really. I'm just good at maths..." Yuri couldn't help but smile a little and looked at the thousands of little file icons and matrix-like texts that appeared on the screen of Otabek's laptop, each of them hiding information of whatever kind of pimp or dealer they searched for.

Otabek placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder. "I'm an idiot for not letting you do the hacking part anyway. You're the Russian here after all."

"Aren't you Russian then?"

"No, I'm Kazakh."

Yuri rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, arms relaxed bend behind his neck. "Then you are just a fucking, stereotyping asshole." Yuri laughed and playfully gave Otabek a punch against his biceps. "Ok, are we going to download these or not?"

-

Later that night, the two left their motel to go search for a shop to buy formal looking clothes, not having to worry if someone recognized them since this neighborhood could come straight from some kind of mafia or ghetto movie.

Using the files that Yuri managed to access and download, Otabek was able to contact a shop owner not far away from their motel. A woman with dirty money. Perfect in this case.

All they needed were two suits, shirts, trousers and neat shoes, altogether not more than 13500 rubles, so Otabek spoiled Yuri with some other things he liked as well. To reward him for managing to hack the system when Otabek himself didn't manage to. They went back to the motel to dress up, packed with 3 bags with formal clothing and animal printed clothes, plus a leather jacket with studs and also a pair of blue-grey eye contacts for Otabek, just to make sure he wasn't easy to recognize as well. Otabek was a good boyfriend, Yuri decided smiling from ear to ear.

The meetup was easy to plan since they found a rather naive man about half a kilometer away from the motel that was interested in a deal. The man offered Yuri and Otabek a visit to their own, non-existent brothel first, but Otabek immediately told him they rather wanted to visit him instead, Yuri dressed in the clothes he chose himself instead of the suit, making him look more like a straight-up madam than a dealer.

Yuri's adrenaline level was over hundred as they drove down the highway, on their way to the brothel they had been visited, taking nothing with them but a bunch of money and their guns. Yuri didn't think of what could go wrong. He thought about how fun this was going to be. How cool.

The red lights that burned inside the brothel took Yuri back to where he lived for almost 3 years. It made him angry, but he tried to remind himself of the adventure. The adventure. Nothing but the damn adventure.

They were greeted by a woman in her forties, wearing a red suit with matching heels, her long, blonde hair looking stunning, making Yuri realize how much he missed his own long hair after only a day already. 'Fuck it!', he thought. think about the adventure.

The woman led Yuri and Otabek towards a hallway with nice seats and a beautiful chandelier above them.

Yuri's eyes suddenly started to feel watery as he felt a feeling of nothing but pure rage boiling inside of him. On the wooden floor laid a carpet of what used to be a beautiful tiger, the head lifeless and paws still attached to it as the fake eyes stared into the distance.

"Those fuckers killed a tiger and sold it... Like it's fucking nothing..." Yuri whispered softly to himself and bit his lip in pure anger, trying to look away from the horrific rug on the floor.

The woman who had been talking to him stood next to Yuri and crossed her arms, looking down at the rug with an awful smile on her face.

She faced Yuri. "It's a real one. Beautiful isn't it? My husband went to Asia two years ago and shot it himself." The woman proudly told Yuri who still stared at the tiger in shock, the woman clearly not realizing how Yuri felt about it.

"You shouldn't kill such beautiful animals. It's cruel..." Yuri said, almost sounding pissed off but the woman shrugged her shoulders and looked into Yuri's eyes. "There are more things cruel in this miserable world, aren't there? You must want to meet my husband to discuss some business things. He's waiting in the other room, come with me. I would like to ask your bodyguard to stay here."

"I'm coming with him or he's not coming with you at all. I'm not just his bodyguard, we're running the whole thing together." Otabek suddenly spoke and the woman turned around. "I am afraid my husband won't allow you to come inside, mister. I'm terribly sorry. He's not prepared for a meeting with two men."

"I want him to go with me. We're trying to do some business here and we are sure your husband will allow both of us to come inside." Yuri said, giving Otabek an 'it's gonna be fine' look.

"I'll ask him. Please wait a minute, I'll be right back." The woman said, turned around and opened the door leading towards her husband's office. It didn't take a long time before she came back with a 'sorry' look on her face.

"He rather doesn't want it."

"And we rather don't wanna get fucking separated." Otabek placed his hand on the woman's mouth and dragged her out of the room as she struggled, Yuri following him with his gun clutched inside his hand, loading it with his finger already placed on the trigger.

Otabek pushed the woman against the wall of a small, dark room that appeared to be the camera room, at least 20 screens showing naked girls dancing around.

"We can't use any obstacles now, miss. We're on our way to justice." Yuri spoke and placed his gun against her chest without showing any emotion.

"This one's for the tiger."

Yuri pulled the trigger, the sound of the shot and the woman's scream both subdued under the loud EDM music that played in the background. A soft giggle escaped Yuri.

The two left the woman in the room and returned to the hallway where they had been waiting to attend the meeting.

Yuri knocked the door and heard a voice on the other side saying 'come in'. As Yuri opened the door, a smell that reminded him of home entered his nose. The scent of the cigars that his grandpa smoked.

"I told my wife to only let in one person. No bodyguards allowed." The man said, taking a puff of his huge cigar.

"He's not my bodyguard. He's my business partner." Yuri's monotone and professional sounding voice spoke, eyes focused and face made of nothing but steel.

"Well, nice to meet you then. Who am I talking to today?" The man asked and looked Yuri into his eyes, still showing no emotion.

"Yuratchka Nikolaev. This is my business partner and I'll be clear, we are looking for some people to start our new brothel and we thought that we could maybe make a deal with you. As soon as possible." Otabek was surprised by how amazingly Yuri played his role, almost sounding like he did this for years.

"You have anything in mind? Girls, boys, prostitutes, strippers?"

"Just show us some of them, we will decide later on."

The man nodded and told them both to sit down, a definite fake smile appearing on his way too happy, round face.

"How do you find them? Free will or do you buy them?" Yuri asked.

"Of course I buy them. I have my contacts here in Russia, but in other countries as well. I am German, you see. Illegally trading, legally paying. It's easier here in Russia than in other parts of Europe. Everything goes straight to the bank and some other 'friends' of mine make sure no one will find out about my job. They think it's a shop instead of a brothel." The man on the other side of the table spoke like trading in living people was the most normal thing on earth. Yuri pushed his anger away and continued to play his role perfectly.

"You seem quite... Open about everything you do. How that so?" Yuri asked and tilted his head, crossing his legs, trying to seem as interested as he could.

"We are colleagues after all aren't we? We both know how all of this works, so why have secrets for each other?"

Yuri let out a soft, sarcastic chuckle and sat closer to the man, his fake smile immediately disappearing.

"This isn't an amusement park. This is a world of hard choices. We're all making our way through a though fight trying to stay out of the hands of the police, aren't we? You as well, having to disguise yourself as a shop owner. That's why I choose not to share every single secret I have."

Yuri didn't look away from the man's eyes, intimidatingly staring into them until the man looked away himself.

"I... I understand. Why don't we go to the bar and drink some wine, whiskey or vodka? Whatever you prefer."

"Sure," Yuri spoke at last. "that sounds great."

Yuri made sure the man walked in front of them so he was sure he wasn't in any kind of danger, just in case this man had wrong intentions. Yuri gave Otabek a look, his boyfriend immediately understanding what it meant. 'It works'.

The girls dancing on the round tables took Yuri back to the many nights he had to do such things himself, trying to seduce all those drunk men, sometimes disguised as a girl. Sometimes even having to wear fake breasts underneath his clothes, his hair tied up in two pigtails with pink ribbons and make-up covering his whole face.

The man passed both Yuri and Otabek a little glass filled with whiskey and faced Yuri once again.

"Yuratchka, wasn't it? Nickname for Yuri? Do you want a cigarette, or a cigar maybe?" He asked, Yuri shaking his head as he took a sip of the whiskey. He may were Russian, but he hated alcohol.

"I don't smoke. And no, not as far as I know. It's just my first name."

"Very... Special."

Yuri nodded and tried to drink the whiskey without looking disgusted by it.

"You two both seem young. How long are you guys around in this 'underworld'?" The man asked.

Otabek placed his empty whiskey glass on the bar and looked up. "My father was rather successful in this world. I won't share names, safety reasons. My partner decided to do this himself after some family issues. And we turned out to be a great team."

"You both sound incredibly determined for such young people. I am interested in a deal."

"Let us do a suggestion," Yuri spoke after he forced himself to drink the last bit of whiskey. "10 of your girls for a good price. No matter what they look like or do. We try to build up a strong team of workers."

"10? Wanna pay in Euros, dollars?"

"Rubles, if that's possible."

"It is. 685000 for 10 of them."

"600000."

"650000."

Yuri looked at Otabek, forming the words 'do you have that much money' with his lips without making a sound. Otabek understood him and nodded, happy for once that his awful, rich family gave him some money as well.

"Deal."

Yuri and Otabek shook the man's hand, their first deal being a success was a surprise to both of them.

The man led them back to his hall for the payment since it was way too dangerous to just there at the bar, between all those people and hookers.

Otabek handed the man his money and Yuri was told to sign a contract, which he of course did. The man put the contract into his pocket and smiled, leading the guys to another room where about 15 girls were dancing in front of a camera. The man yelled something in both Russian and English and a scared look appeared on most of the young girls' faces, most of them even younger than Yuri.

"Mister, can we please discuss one more thing in your office please?" Yuri asked and the man nodded, shouting 'get ready before I come back' and closed the door behind him with a bang.

Otabek grabbed the man by his throat, pressing him into his own chair, Yuri placing his gun against the man's chest.

"You naive little fucker.'

Yuri shot, Otabek grabbing the contract out of the man's pocket and all of his money, which was the money he just gave him himself and about 2000 Euros.

'Justice', Yuri thought. 'Nothing but fucking justice'.

-

"Don't worry. It's fine. We aren't brothel owners, we are trying to save you. We will bring you all to a safe place tonight and we'll give you your papers and passports back and guarantee your safety. My partner is searching for your papers. Don't tell anyone about this, otherwise, we can't continue doing our job." Otabek told the girls who clearly didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"We no English speak, mister..."

Yuri looked up from countin the money for the tenth time and spoke. "My spasem vas. I my vernem vam pasport. My ne sobirayemsya prichinit' tebe bol'."

Some of the girls started crying, others seemed shocked because they didn't know where to go when they were free.

"I do speak English. I'm not from Russia. How do I know you speak the truth, that this isn't some way to hurt us even more than we already are?" A girl that indeed didn't look Russian said and stepped forwards, facing Yuri with a rather angry or curious look painted on her face.

"Because I used to be a prostitute myself, and I know how hard it is. I speak the truth, I ensure you."

The girl smiled, blue eyes tearing up as she placed her hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Then there are no words to describe how thankful I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely NOT based on a stupid math test I wanted to learn for last minute. ;)


End file.
